DISTURBANCE (VKook Version)
by shxxila131
Summary: Hanya seorang Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung yang saling mencintai namun terdapat banyak rahasia diantara mereka karena Daehyun dan Baekhyun orang tua mereka yang memiliki kisah yang pelik. VKOOK TAEKOOK featuring the sweet couple -Mark & Bambam- aka MARKBAM - Slight YOONMIN DAEBAEK CHANBAEK NAMJIN VJIN - CHAP 5 IS UP! CHAP 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

DISTURBANCE

.

.

Hanya seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu menyayangi hyungnya Kim Taehyung, akan tetapi Taehyung sangat membencinya dan selalu berusaha menyingkirkan Jungkook. Summary gagal XD *plaakk

Enjoy~~Chu~~ - della gyeo –

* * *

KRING….KRING…..

"Hyaa! Jungkook, Matikan jam beker itu cepat! Berisik tau, Aku masih mengantuk!."

Perintah Taehyung pada adiknya "Jungkook"

"Neeeeee….."

Jungkook yang sebenarnya juga masih mengantuk meng-iyakan perintah hyungnya itu dan segera meraih jam beker yang berada di atas meja tepat disamping ranjangnya.

Setelah jam beker mati suasana menjadi hening dan mereka berdua menjadi terlelap kembali dan mulai berpetualang lagi di dunia mimpi.

Tak lama kemudian…

DOOR…..DOOR…..DOOR….

Terdengar keras suara pintu kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mungkin sedang digedor oleh orang. Dan Benar saja, Ternyata orang itu adalah Nyonya Baekhyun, Eomma mereka.

"Hyaa! Taehyung-ah! Jungkook-ie! Bangun! Kalian akan terlambat nanti, Dasar Pemalas!"

Terkaget, Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung tersentak dan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Aigoo… Jungkook, Tukang antar susu itu suaranya dahsyat sekali ya… Seperti suara Guntur saja."

Taehyung yang masih belum sadar benar dan masih mengigau menggaruk - garuk rambutnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya yang sepertinya masih lengket dan tidak mau terbuka.

Jungkook yang sudah mulai sadar hanya mengangguk tanda kalau ia meng-iyakan ucapan hyungnya sambil mengucek - ngucek matanya dan menendang selimut putih yang melilit kakinya.

"Mwo? Tukang Antar Susu? Hyaa! Aku ini Eommamu TAEHYUNG! Cepat buka pintunya sekarang!"

Baekhyun mulai kesal dan menggedor - gedor lagi pintu kamar "TaeKook" dengan keras.

"Omoo… Hyung itu Eomma, bukan tukang antar Susu! Ayo hyung bangun nanti eomma semakin marah"

Jungkook yang sudah sadar benar menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Taehyung yang masih dalam keadaan mengigau dan setengah sadar.

"Oh, jadi itu Eomma."

Taehyung menggaruk - garuk kepalanya lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Mwo? Eomma?"

Taehyung spontan tersentak kaget. Sepertinya dia sudah benar - benar sadar sekarang.

"Geurae, ini Eomma-mu KIM TAEHYUNG! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya sambil merengek dan memelaskan mukanya.

"Habislah aku sekarang."

Taehyung berjalan mendekati pintu dengan takut, lalu membukanya.

"Taehyung, taukah kau sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Baekhyun membesarkan matanya sambil menunjuk arloji yang ada ditangan kirinya.

Taehyung mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah sambil memasang wajah polosnya yang lucu.

"Ani, aku tidak tau Eomma, Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Bukannya hari ini kau masuk jam 8? Kim Taehyung?."

Baekhyun tersenyum palsu sambil bertolak pinggang.

"N…ne.. Memangnya sekarang ini sudah jam berapa Eomma?"

Taehyung melihat Eomma-nya itu dengan wajah ragu, takut dan penasaran yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu membuat muka Taehyung terlihat sangat konyol.

"Sekarang sudah jam 7.30!"

"Mwo? Jam 7.30?"

Taehyung segera menoleh ke arah jam dinding di sudut kamarnya. Dan benar saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.34.

"Aaaaaa….. Aku terlambat….."

Taehyung berteriak panik sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Geurae, Kau terlambat."

"Arrggghhh…. Aku harus segera mandi…"

Taehyung terus berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Setelah memasuki kamar mandi ia menutup pintunya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi dan kembali berlari menuju kamarnya panik.

"Aaaaaaa… Handuk-ku tertinggal…"

Setelah berhasil meraih handuknya ia kembali berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera menutup dan mengunci rapat pintunya.

"Aish… Anak itu benar – benar.."

Baekhyun hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah putranya yang satu itu.

"Kookie, Eomma sudah siapkan air hangat dikamar mandi bawah, Cepatlah mandi sebelum airnya dingin."

"Ne Eomma."

Jungkook tersenyum pada Eomma-nya lalu bergegas mengambil handuknya dan mulai berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi bawah bersama dengan Eomma-nya yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung sudah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesah – gesah. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Arrrggghhh… Aku benar – benar sudah terlambat."

Dengan cepat Taehyung membuka lemari pakaian dan segera mengambil seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tertata rapi di gantungan baju berwarna hitam tepat di sebelah seragam milik Jungkook. Karena terlalu terburu - buru tanpa sengaja Taehyung menjatuhkan seragam bergantungan baju warna putih milik Jungkook.

"Aish… Merepotkan saja kenapa seragam Jungkook harus ada acara jatuh segala."

Taehyung menggerutu sambil memungut baju Jungkook dengan kesal.

"Tidak kusut-kan? Kalau sampe kusut dan Eomma tau kalau aku yang membuatnya kusut, Eomma pasti akan marah – marah."

Taehyung mengoceh sendiri sambil membolak – balik seragam sekolah milik Jungkook. Ia lalu tercengang oleh sesuatu.

"Ahaaa.. aku punya ide. Akan kubuat anak Eomma yang satu ini menikmati indahnya pagi ini."

Taehyung tersenyum licik sambil melirik sinis ke arah seragam milik Jungkook.

Sementara itu dibawah Baekhyun tengah asik menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua putra kesayangannya. Dengan berpakaian rapi dan berpenampilan elegan Baekhyun bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Daehyun, ayah Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah berada diluar kota, alasannya tentu saja demi pekerjaan. Baekhyun juga bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Daehyun. Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah melarang Baekhyun untuk bekerja agar Baekhyun bisa fokus mengawasi kedua putranya yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa akan tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya, karna menurutnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan berdiam diri dirumah saja itu tidak menyenangkan. Maka dari itu Baekhyun juga harus pintar – pintar membagi waktu, dimana dia harus berkarir dan juga menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang perhatian kepada kedua putranya.

"Eomma, sudah mau berangkat?."

Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri Eomma-nya yang tengah berada di meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya menggunakan handuk.

"Ne Sayang, Eomma sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat. Tidak masalah-kan kalau hari ini kau dan Taehyung hyung pergi ke sekolah naik bus?"

"Ne, Tidak masalah Eomma. Itu akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan."

Jungkook tersenyum manis sambil mengayun – ayunkan tangan Eomma-nya.

"Jinja? Eomma akan sangat senang melihat kau senang."

"Ne, Eomma pergi saja nanti Eomma terlambat. Jangan khawatir-kan Aku dan Taehyung hyung. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami baik – baik. Lagi pula kami-kan sudah dewasa."

"Ne, Eomma percaya kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian baik – baik. Kalau begitu Eomma pergi dulu ne? Bye.. have a nice day at School ya Sayang. Saranghae."

Baekhyun mencium kening putra kesayangannya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ne, Eomma hati – hati ne. Nado Saranghae."

Jungkook tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Eomma-nya yang sudah mulai berjalan pelan.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya berganti pakaian kalau tidak aku bisa terlambat."

Jungkook segera membalik-kan badan dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghadap ke pintu. Tanpa diketahuinya ternyata Taehyung yang sudah berpakaian rapi, memakai sepatu dan membawa tasnya tengah berdiri di salah satu anak tangga itu sambil melihat Jungkook dengan tatapan benci dan tidak suka.

"Hyung? Sejak kapan berdiri disitu?."

Jungkook yang terkejut lantas berjalan ke arah Taehyung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sejak kau melakukan hal yang menyedihkan itu bersama Eomma-mu. Yang mungkin tidak pernah terjadi padaku dan bahkan tidak akan pernah."

Taehyung berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan acuh dan tidak menghiraukan Jungkook sama sekali. Ia melewati Jungkook dan menabrak-kan keras bahunya dengan bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mendengar jawaban hyungnya itu terkejut. Ia hanya terdiam dan terpaku. Taehyung membuka pintu rumah dan lantas keluar untuk pergi ke Sekolah.

Lalu Jungkook mencegahnya.

"Hyung, Jangan pergi dulu. Ayo kita berangkat bersama – sama tunggulah sebentar aku akan segera berganti pakaian."

BRRAAKK

Taehyung menutup pintu dengan keras dan berpura – pura tidak mendengar apa yang Jungkook katakan .

"Hyung.."

Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi saudara dan adik yang perhatian dan sayang padamu. Tapi kenapa kau sepertinya sangat tidak menyukaiku. Apa salahku sebenarnya?."

Jungkook bergumam sendiri sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Hubungan mereka memang tidak baik. Taehyung selalu merasa kalau dirinya telah disisihkan oleh Eomma-nya yang lebih menyayangi Jungkook dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Taehyung sangat membenci Jungkook sejak mereka kecil. Tapi Jungkook sangat menyayangi Taehyung lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Jungkook selalu berharap Taehyung dan ia bisa kompak dan saling menyayangi layaknya adik kakak dan saudara.

Jungkook sudah siap. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan lengkap. Tak lupa ia memakan roti yang telah disiapkan Eomma-nya.

"Hhhmmhh.. hyung tidak memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan Eomma untuknya. Lebih baik aku bawakan saja untuknya."

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia mengambil kotak makanan kecil dan segera memasukkan roti milik Taehyung kedalamnya.

"Sebaiknya aku memakan rotiku sambil berjalan saja. Sekarang sudah jam 07.45 aku akan terlambat."

Jungkook bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju halte Bus untuk menunggu Bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke Sekolah.

Sesampainya ia di Halte Bus ia duduk dan kembali memakan rotinya. Jungkook masih menunggu Bus yang akan menuju ke arah sekolahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan uangku dulu agar nanti aku tidak kerepotan."

Jungkook meraba saku bajunya untuk mengambil uang.

"Uangku? Kenapa tidak ada?."

Jungkook kembali mengeceknya.

"Benar, ini kosong. Lalu kemana uangku?."

Jungkook panik ia mencari – cari uangnya di saku celana dan tas. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Apa tadi uangku terjatuh ya? Arrgghh… ceroboh sekali aku ini."

Jungkook yang sangat kebingungan berputar – putar tak menentu.

"Kalau tidak segera berangkat Aku bisa terlambat. Tapi Bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke Sekolah sekarang? Aku tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Tidak mungkin aku berjalan kaki. Sekolah sangat jauh."

Jungkook mondar – mandir kebingungan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Taehyung.

"Yoboseo."

Terdengar suara Taehyung dari balik telepon Jungkook.

"Yoboseo, hyung kau harus menolongku. Aku kehilangan uangku sehingga aku tidak bisa naik Bus kalau aku tidak segera berangkat sekarang maka aku akan terlambat. Tolong bantu aku hyung. Aku mohon."

Jungkook merengek berharap Taehyung mau membantunya.

"Kenapa kau minta bantuan padaku? Mintalah bantuan pada Eomma-mu yang sangat mencintaimu itu. Kau kan anak kesayangannya. Buat apa minta tolong padaku. Sebaiknya kau minta tolong saja ke Eomma perimu itu. Jangan telepon atau menggangguku lagi sekarang. Kau hanya bisa membuatku kerepotan. Kau benar – benar sangat mengganggu."

Jungkook sangat terkejut sekaligus sedih mendengar jawaban kasar Taehyung.

Taehyung mematikan teleponnya.

"Yoboseo.. Yoboseo.. Hyaa.. hyung.. Hyaa.. Taehyung hyung.. Yoboseo.. ahh hyung mematikan teleponnya."

Jungkook duduk dibangku halte dengan lemas dan tak berdaya. Ia terdiam mengingat apa yang dikatakan Taehyung ditelepon tadi.

"Taehyung hyung.."

Jungkook bergumam sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah mulai bergenang di matanya.

Tiba – tiba mobil sedan berwarna putih datang dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Jungkook yang tengah duduk termenung meratapi nasibnya pagi ini.

Jungkook melihatnya kaget.

"Eomma.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sementara segitu dulu mau lihat ada yang respons ga XD

btw, ini postingan pertama saya disini. saya akan terus berkarya dalam dunia perfanfictionan /? aslinya dulu FF ini castnya Jo Twins tapi karna VKOOK lagi meracuni author well beginilah jadinya XD

oke, RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

_"Taehyung hyung.."_

 _Jungkook bergumam sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah mulai bergenang di matanya._

 _Tiba – tiba mobil sedan berwarna putih datang dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Jungkook yang tengah duduk termenung meratapi nasibnya pagi ini._

 _Jungkook melihatnya kaget._

 _"Eomma.."_

* * *

Benar saja itu adalah Eomma Jungkook.

"Kookie, kenapa masih disini? Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

"Uangku hilang Eomma, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar Bus makanya aku belum berangkat."

"Jinja? Bagaimana bisa? Kemana Taehyung? Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengannya?."

"Hyung sudah duluan Eomma dia ada tugas penting pagi ini."

Jungkook berusaha menutup – nutupi Taehyung agar tidak dimarahi oleh Eomma-nya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo naik. Eomma akan mengantarmu."

"Ne.."

Jungkook tersenyum lega dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Eomma-nya.

Sementara itu dilain tempat Taehyung sudah hampir dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Di dalam Bus ia bergumam sendiri.

"Hah.. Biarkan saja Jungkook kebingungan dan bertindak seperti orang bodoh. Tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya."

Taehyung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Won dari saku bajunya dan melihatnya dengan tersenyum licik.

"Jungkook rasakan penderitaanmu.. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

Taehyung tertawa licik dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda bahwa ia sangat bahagia karena berhasil membuat Jungkook menderita.

"Akulah PEMENANGNYA! Yeahh! Akan kubuat kau menderita Jungkook!."

Taehyung tertawa puas dan tanpa disadarinya seluruh penghuni Bus tengah melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Taehyung yang mulai tersadar-pun akhirnya menghentikan tawanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Bus yang ditumpangi Taehyung telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Yaitu Sekolah. Ia pun segera turun dan masuk kedalam Sekolahnya.

"Untung saja belum terlambat"

Taehyung tertawa lega sambil berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tiba – tiba saja Hyuna, Yeoja yang terkenal paling cantik disekolah datang dan menggandeng tangan Taehyung dari belakang.

"Good Morning Prince Taehyung.."

"Good Morning too Princess Hyuna my Lovely."

Taehyung tersenyum manis dan mencubit pipi Hyuna lembut, Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan imut bila begini.

"Taehyung-ah.. kau sangat cute.. aku benar – benar menyukaimu.."

Hyuna semakin memeluk kuat lengan Taehyung.

"Jinja?. Ayo kita segera ke kelas bersama. Bel akan segera berbunyi."

Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hyuna yang menempel erat pada lengannya.

* * *

Seperti biasa suasana kelas Taehyung pagi ini sangat ramai.

"Taehyung-ah.."

Jimin sahabat dekat Taehyung berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah Jimin. Ia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya. Tepat didepan bangku Jimin sambil bersiul – siul senang.

"Hari ini tampaknya ada yang berbeda darimu."

Jimin tersenyum sambil meninju pelan lengan Taehyung.

"Jinja? Haha.. nanti akan aku ceritakan semuanya. Dimana Hoseok?"

"Hoseok? Tadi aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untuknya dan dia membalas katanya dia sudah berada di gerbang sekolah sekarang."

"Ahh.. baguslah. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan cerita indahku pagi ini pada kalian."

Taehyung tersenyum licik dan semakin membuat Jimin penasaran.

"Memangnya cerita indah apa yang kau alami pagi ini? Ayolah Tae, ceritakan padaku. Kau dapat pacar baru? Atau tadi Hyuna menyatakan cinta padamu? Nanti kau bisa menceritakannya lagi pada Hoseok-kan? Aku sudah tak sabar. Ayolah Tae…"

Jimin yang sudah sangat penasaran dan tidak sabar menarik – narik lengan seragam Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Jung Hoseok sahabat Taehyung dan Jimin datang dan langsung duduk di bangku depan Taehyung.

Jimin gembira sekali melihat kedatangan Hoseok.

"Hah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Taehyung punya cerita meyenangkan pagi ini. Dan dia ingin menceritakannya pada kita. Benarkan Tae?."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk – angguk-kan kepalanya.

"Wah sepertinya seru."

Hoseok menjadi sangat antusias ingin mendengarkan cerita Taehyung.

"Hmmhh.. Pagi ini aku berhasil membuat Jungkook menderita."

"Mwo? Bagaimana ceritanya? Kau berhasil mendorongnya hingga tertabrak Bus? Menjatuhkan-nya dari Gedung berlantai 22? Atau memasuk-kannya ke kandang singa?."

"Hyaa.. Jimin.. Meskipun aku tidak menyukainya dan sangat membencinya. Aku juga tidak sejahat itu. Paboya!."

"Yah.. mungkin saja. Kau-kan pernah bilang kalau kau ingin melakukan itu kepadanya."

Jimin nyengir sambil menggaruk – garuk rambutnya.

Kini giliran Hoseok yang angkat bicara.

"Lalu,apa yang terjadi padanya Tae?."

"Tadi pagi aku mengambil semua uang sakunya. Dan sekarang mungkin saja dia sedang kebingungan di halte bus seperti orang bodoh."

Taehyung tertawa sambil melihat kearah luar jendela.

"J-Jungkook..."

Taehyung sangat terkejut melihat Jungkook bersama Eomma-nya tengah berbicara pada wali kelas mereka, di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Jimin yang tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Taehyung.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh…. Sial…."

BRAAKKK

Taehyung menendang mejanya dengan keras. Membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan melihat ke arahnya bingung.

"Hyaa.. Kim Taehyung, ada apa?."

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaaan Jimin dan lantas pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan marah.

"Hei sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?"

Hoseok yang keheranan menatap Jimin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Setelah menatap keluar jendela dia langsung marah."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin, Hoseok segera menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Ahh.. pantas saja dia marah. Lihat saja itu."

Hoseok menunjuk kearah luar jendela. Sesaat setelah itu Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah tunjukkan Hoseok dan terlihat Jungkook dan Eommanya yang juga adalah eomma Taehyung tengah berbincang – bincang dengan Mrs. Seohyun.

"Mwo? Jungkook? Ajumma? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersama? Bukannya tadi kata Tae.."

"Itulah sebabnya Taehyung marah. Karna dia gagal menjaili Jungkook."

Hoseok memotong ucapan Jimin sambil bertopang dagu. Sementara Jimin hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bel akan berbunyi sebaiknya kita cari Taetae sekarang. Sebelum dia mendapat masalah lagi"

Jimin berjalan keluar menuju pintu disusul oleh di pintu mereka berpapasan dengan Mrs. Seohyun dan Jungkook yang melintas.

"Oh, itu Jungkookie."

Jimin menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, bersama dengan .

"Mau kemana kalian?."

Tanya Mrs. Seohyun ketus.

"Kami hendak mencari Taehyung."

Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan maut Mrs. Seohyun dengan sopan.

"Hyungie? Memangnya kemana?."

Jungkook ikut angkat bicara.

"Dia sedang mencari sudutnya sendiri."

Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan sinis.

"Apa maksudnya? Hyung kenapa?."

"Bukannya kau yang lebih tau."

Hoseok menjawab singkat pertanyaan Jungkook dan lantas pergi bersama Jimin yang memasang muka bodohnya meninggalkan Mrs. Seohyun dan Jungkook yang terdiam.

"Jungkook, Ayo masuk ke kelasmu sekarang."

Mrs. Seohyun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook lalu segera pergi menuju kelas Jungkook, kelas yang akan di ajarnya pagi ini. Sementara Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan berjalan gontai memasuki kelas.

"JUNGKOOKIIIEE.. Akhirnya kau datang juga…"

Bambam senang sekaligus histeris melihat kedatangan Jungkook yang duduk di bangku depan mejanya itu.

"Ne.."

Jungkook tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Bambam.

"Kau dari mana saja? Gwenchana? Tak terluka-kan?."

"Ani, Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya saja ada masalah kecil tadi uangku terselip entah dimana. Mungkin jatuh di jalan."

"Ahh.. sukurlah aku lega mendengarnya. Hyaa.. kau tau, tadi pagi aku menaiki bus yang sama dengan Jimin sunbaenim. Kau tau kan? Dia salah satu namja populer di sekolah kita. Dia juga sahabat hyung tampanmu itu."

Bambam bercerita dengan antusias.

 _J_ _i_ _min?_

Entah mengapa saat mendengar nama Jimin, Jungkook menjadi terhanyut masuk dalam pikirannya.

 _J_ _i_ _min.. dia sangat dekat dengan_ _Taehyung hyung_ _. Bahkan dia sangat mengerti hyung. Kemana – mana mereka selalu bersama. Di kamar saja ada banyak foto – foto mereka berdua. Sepertinya_ _Hyung_ _sudah menganggapnya saudara sendiri dan sepertinya ia sangat menyayangi J_ _i_ _min. Aku iri sekali padanya… Aku saja yang sungguh – sungguh saudara_ _Taehyung hyung_ _tidak pernah merasakan kedekatan seperti mereka. Aku ingin sekali… Tap_ _i hyung_ _sangat membenciku. Mungkin dekat denga_ _n Tae Hyung_ _hanya menjadi sebuah keinginan dan impian untukku._

Jungkook terdiam dan bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana? Hebat bukan?."

Teriak Bambam girang. Membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Ahh.. Mwo? Ahh.. Ne Kau hebat sekali.. benar – benar hebat. "

Jungkook yang memang sedari tadi asyik melamun dan tidak mendengarkan omongan Bambam pun kaget sekaligus bingung. Namun karena tidak mau membuat Bambam kecewa ia terpaksa berbohong dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seakan – akan cerita Bambam tadi benar – benar hebat.

"Aish.. Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku ya?."

Keluh Bambam kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dengar kok, Kau benar – benar hebat. Aku bangga punya teman sepertimu. Sudahlah jangan manyun begitu. Jelek tau."

Jungkook menggoda Bambam yang sepertinya masih sebal padanya. Dan Jungkook berhasil, Bambam kembali tersenyum dan lantas mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sudahlah ayo kita belajar. Fighting!"

Jungkook tersenyum kearah Bambam sambil kembali membalik-kan badannya kedepan. Kali ini posisinya sudah membelakangi Bambam.

"Ne.. Fighting!"

Bambam mengepalkan kedua tangan didepan pipinya yang chabi sambil tertawa semangat.

Dan jam pelajaran Mrs. Seohyun pun dimulai.

* * *

Sementara itu suasana dikelas 2A nampak gaduh. belum datang sehingga para siswa masih asik sendiri dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Pintu kelas terbuka membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Dan ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Hyaa.. kalian mengagetkan saja aku kira datang."

Hyuna si primadona kelas berteriak ke Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Hehe.. mianhe."

Jimin nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan kemudian suasana menjadi ramai kembali. Jimin dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Sebenarnya Taehyung pergi kemana? Kita sudah mengitari seisi sekolah tapi tak menemukannya."

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan Taehyung yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja."

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tanda bila ia lelah sekali mencari Taehyung yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Taehyung tengah duduk termenung menatap ke arah langit. Suara eommanya masih terngiang di telinganya.

-Flashback-

"Eomma tahu bahwa kau yang telah mengambil uang adikmu. Taehyung-ah kenapa kau begitu jahat pada Kookie? Dia itu adikmu. Beruntung tadi eomma lewat dan menemukannya di halte bus."

"Aku lebih suka kau tidak menemukannya."

"Taehyung-ah dia adikmu, dia menyayangimu. Kenapa kau begitu membencinya?"

"Tidak, dia bukan adikku dia bukan anak Appaku. Dia adalah anak selingkuhanmu! dia tidak ada hubungan darah denganku."

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Taehyung!"

"Apa yang harus ku jaga? Apa aku salah? Itu kenyataan yang sebenarnya kan?"

Baekhyun mendesah mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"Berhentilah bersifat seperti anak kecil, kau sudah besar. Berhentilah membuatku lelah. Tolong jangan berlaku jahat dan keterlaluan lagi pada Jungkook. Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku marah? Kau itu menyusahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membuat orang tuamu senang."

Taehyung merasa ada yang menghantam dadanya dengan keras. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar eomma kandungnya berkata begitu.

"Ya tentu saja, aku memang tidak pernah membuat kau bahagia. Karna yang bisa membuatmu bahagia hanya Jungkook. Untuk itu aku minta maaf, jika hal yang kulakukan tak pernah benar dimatamu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti membenci Jungkook dan juga sandiwara busuk kalian di depan Appaku."

Taehyung mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak dan kemudian membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

-Flashback Off-

Taehyung mendesah lagi dan lagi. Matanya sudah mulai berair tapi air matanya tak juga menetes. Jika kalian tahu, Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Ia selalu mengawasi Jungkook dari jauh memastikan bahwa adiknya aman dan baik – baik saja. Akan tetapi jika ia mengingat Jungkook adalah anak dari kekasih eommanya hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Appanya tidak tahu apa – apa tentang identitas Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Yang tuan Daehyun tahu, Jungkook adalah anak sahabat Baekhyun yang hidup sebatang kara dikarenakan kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun lah yang memaksa Daehyun agar mau mengadopsi Jungkook. Jungkook tidak bersalah memang, dia juga tidak tahu apa – apa tentang siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Jungkook-ah mianhe, aku sudah jahat padamu. Tapi jika saja kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Hembusan angin menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Kau disini lagi."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar masuk ke gendang telinga Taehyung. Ya tentu saja itu adalah Kim Seokjin, orang yang akhir – akhir ini mengisi hati Taehyung.

"Yaah mau bagaimana lagi, memang disini tempatku bersembunyi."

Taehyung membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Seokjin.

"Jadi kau kenapa lagi? Ada masalah dengan adikmu? Atau eommamu?"

Seokjin duduk disamping Taehyung sambil menyodorkan sebuah permen untuk Taehyung.

"Dua – duanya."

Taehyung membuka permen lolipop mini yang diberikan Seokjin dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Seokjin hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Kau sendiri kenapa? Merindukan Namjoon lagi?"

Seokjin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Hahaha nampaknya kau begitu mengerti hatiku ya Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar gurauan Seokjin.

"Hyaa.. kau tau kedai ramyun baru di belakang sekolah kita? Aku dengar disana ramyunnya enak sekali. Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita mencobanya? Aku yang traktir."

"Oke aku setuju!"

"Aigoo kau ini kalau mendengar makanan saja cepat."

Seokjin geleng – geleng kepala melihat sifat Taehyung yang satu itu.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi makanan kan tidak boleh ditolak. Hahahaha."

Taehyung dan Seokjin tertawa bersama. Perlahan penat dan beban di otak Taehyung memudar begitu saja dan itu semua berkat Kim Seokjin.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan ceria. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke lapangan basket untuk melihat pertandingan basket antara anak kelas 3C dan kelas 2B. Ada juga yang lebih memilih berdiam diri didalam kelas saja sambil merilekskan tubuhnya. Jungkook dan Bambam salah satunya.

"Woaahh Jungkook-ie bukankan sudah gila? Mengajar kita 3jam nonstop tanpa jeda dan sekarang memberikan kita pekerjaan rumah sebanyak ini. Aigoo bisa – bisa rontok rambutku."

Bambam memasang wajah memelasnya dan Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat wajah Bambam yang lucu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan bersama? Mungkin akan terasa lebih mudah."

"Itu ide bagus! Lagipula kau kan pandai pasti kau bisa mengerjakannya kan? Dan itu akan sangat membantuku Kookie."

Bambam tertawa girang menanggapi tawaran Jungkook.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah kerumahku saja kita belajar bersama."

"Mwo? Ke rumahmu? Jinja? Aaaaa Aku paling senang jika kau ajak kerumahmu. Aku bisa bertemu hyung tampanmu dan juga teman – teman tampannya itu. Aaaaa semoga saja nanti hyungmu juga mengajak teman – temannya kerumahmu Kookie. Aaaaaaaaaaa senangnyaaaaaa"

Bambam berteriak seperti orang gila saking senangnya. Dan Jungkook hanya geleng – geleng kepala menanggapi sahabatnya yang satu itu.

-SKIP TIME-

Saat yang ditunggu Bambam datang, yaitu saat pulang sekolah. Bambam menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan berjalan riang menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oh hyung."

Jungkook memanggil Taehyung yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas 3B. Nampaknya ia tengah menunggu salah satu siswa kelas 3B. Entah siapa, Jungkook tak tahu. Taehyung hanya cuek menanggapi sapaan Jungkook, Ia menoleh sekilas dan kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

"Apa hyung akan pulang terlambat hari ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pulanglah."

Jungkook sudah biasa dengan sikap Taehyung, ia tersenyum dan tetap nampak ceria.

"Ah ne, hari ini aku dan Bambam akan mengerjakan tugas bersama hyung. Hyung jangan pulang malam – malam ne. Kookie pulang, Annyeong."

Jungkook berpamitan kepada Taehyung dengan melambaikan tangannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Jungkook-ah tunggu dulu."

Jungkook berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Aku dan Bambam akan naik bus hyung."

"Tidak, jangan naik bus."

Taehyung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dari sakunya.

"Ini, kalian naik taksi saja sepertinya akan turun hujan. Kalau kalian naik bus akan kerepotan nanti."

Taehyung menyodorkan uangnya pada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook malah nampak bingung sekaligus senang dengan sikap Taehyung. Baru kali ini Taehyung nampak begitu peduli pada Jungkook, padahal biasanya ia cuek – cuek saja dan bahkan lebih cenderung tidak peduli pada Jungkook.

"Hyaa! Aku berbicara kepadamu. Kenapa diam saja? Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau yasudah."

"Ah ne, mianhe hyung. Oh Jeongmal gomawoyo, aku akan naik taksi. Hyung juga cepat pulang jangan pulang malam. Annyeong hyungie."

Jungkook tertawa senang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya ber "Hmm" ria menanggapi lambaian Jungkook.

"Woaahh Kookie, beruntungnya kau memiliki hyung sebaik Taehyung hyung. Sudah tampan, baik, perhatian. Ahh aku iri denganmu."

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini dia bersikap begitu. Aku juga bingung. Biasanya ia akan sangat cuek bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali padaku."

"Yeah apapun itu, yang jelas sekarang rencana bertemu hyungmu dan teman – temannya gagal karena hyungmu pulang terlambat hari ini."

Bambam berjalan lesu berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sangat bersemangat.

"Hei bocah pirang, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?."

Jungkook dan Bambam menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"M-Mark Hyung."

Bambam membuka mulutnya dengan lebar melihat salah satu murid 'populer' menyapanya dengan sebutan bocah pirang. Karena rambut Jungkook hitam dan rambutnya yang pirang, sudah pasti Mark menyapanya kan?

"Hei tidak perlu terpesona begitu melihatku. Jungkook-ie dimana hyungmu?"

"Taehyung hyung masih didalam koridor, tepatnya didepan kelas 3B sepertinya menunggu seseorang."

"Ah sudah pasti dia menunggu Seokjin. Padahal dia sudah ada janji denganku dan Jimin untuk membicarakan project kedepan. Kalau sudah begini pasti janji kami akan batal."

"Seokjin? Siapa Seokjin? Aku tidak pernah dengar teman hyung yang bernama Seokjin."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu teman kencan hyungmu. Atau mungkin mereka sudah jadian sekarang. Yasudah aku pergi menemui Taehyung dulu. Sampai jumpa Jungkook-ie. Dan kau pirang, jangan menekuk wajahmu kau jadi terlihat jelek."

Mark tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Bambam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bambam nampak spechles dengan perlakuan Mark barusan. Sementara Jungkook terdiam.

 _Teman kencan? Sudah jadian? Berarti ia kekasih hyungie? Hyungie sudah memiliki kekasih?_

Entah kenapa Jungkook menjadi sedih. Mendengar hyungnya sudah memiliki kekasih bukankah harusnya ia senang? Tapi hatinya malah terasa aneh. Seperti ada yang memukul dadanya. Apa ini? Jungkook bukan sedang cemburu kan?

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ayo Bamie kita pergi."

Bambam mengekor dibelakang Jungkook dengan ekspresi bodohnya yang diakibatkan oleh Mark tadi.

* * *

Jungkook merebahkan badannya di sofa. Sementara Bambam duduk di kursi sambil bersandar. Akhirnya mereka telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Rasanya lega sekali semuanya tuntas namun mereka berdua mulai merasa haus dan lapar.

"Bamie, kau ingin makan atau minum apa?"

"Apa saja Kookie yang penting tidak merepotkanmu."

Jungkook berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat mie instan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Tiba – tiba saja suara bel bertubi tubi terdengar dari pintu depan. Nampaknya yang memencet tombol itu sangat tidak sabaran.

"Bamie, bisa kau tolong aku untuk membukakakan pintunya?"

Jungkook berteriak dari dapur.

"Ne Kookie."

Bambam berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, Taehyung hyung? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Bambam nampak terkejut melihat Taehyung yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan keningnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

"Siapa yang dat.. Hyung apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa bisa begini?"

Jungkook panik melihat Taehyung yang terluka parah. Taehyung terhuyung dan jatuh ke badan Jungkook. Jungkook memegang Taehyung dan membawanya ke sofa.

"Hyung tolong katakan kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jungkook mulai menangis, Taehyung hanya meringis menahan sakit. Kepalanya sakit sekali, badannya terasa remuk. Perlahan tangan Taehyung bergerak, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Jungkook yang jatuh dipipi gembul Jungkook.

"Jangan menangis, aku benci melihatmu menangis karna kasihan padaku."

Taehyung kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Tahan sebentar ne hyung, aku akan menelpon eomma."

Jungkook hendak berdiri mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya namun tangan Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Tak perlu, Jimin, Hoseok dan Mark sudah menuju kemari. Jangan terlalu banyak membantu, tetaplah disampingku. Itu saja sudah cukup sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HUAAA APA INI? APAAA ;A; OTAK BUNTU NIH JADINYA BEGINI MAAPIN AUTHOR READERS /SUNGKEM/

KENAPA KOK PAS TBCNYA GITU? SOALNYA CERITA ADA APA DENGAN TAEHYUNG AKAN DIKUPAS DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA PEMIRSA. DAN AUTHOR EMANG SUKA BIKIN ORANG KEPO.

DI CHAP INI EMANG SENGAJA AUTHOR TUNJUKKAN SISI LAIN DARI KIM TAEHYUNG YANG ASLINYA SAYANG TAPI BENCI SAMA JUNGKOOK. #EAAKK XD

TERUS MAKASIH BUAT YANG KEMAREN DI CHAP 1 UDH NGEREVIEWS. Buat thiefhanie fha, Temannya Han Kang Woo, ismisofifia , daphnaap , Riska971 dan YulJeon . DITUNGGU PARA READERS YANG LAIN YANG BELUM KASIH REVIEWS SEMOGA DI CHAPTER ANCUR INI KALIAN BERMUNCULAN XD

BOCORAN BUAT NEXT CHAPTER, TERNYATA TAEHYUNG ITU BABAK BELUR GITU DEMI JUNGKOOK. DAN NEXT CHAPTER TAEHYUNG DINGIN DINGIN PERHATIAN GIMANAAA GITU SAMA JUNGKOOK HIHIHI..

.

OKE. SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER~~ SARANGHAE READERS 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Jungkook hendak berdiri mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya namun tangan Taehyung mencegahnya._

 _"Tak perlu, Jimin, Hoseok dan Mark sudah menuju kemari. Jangan terlalu banyak membantu, tetaplah disampingku. Itu saja sudah cukup sekarang."_

* * *

Taehyung tengah tertidur sekarang. Mungkin karna efek bius atau obat yang telah diberikan dokter padanya. Jungkook dengan setia duduk disamping ranjang Taehyung, menggenggam tangannya sambil menangis. Jungkook sangat ketakutan sekarang, ia khawatir akan hyungnya. Meskipun semua orang sudah meyakinkan bahwa Taehyung baik – baik saja tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat Jungkook tenang.

"Jungkook-ah, pulanglah. Aku dan Hoseok akan berjaga disini. Lagipula eomma appamu juga belum tau kan jika Taehyung dirawat disini? Beristirahatlah, kau sudah menangis seharian hari ini."

Mark menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan. Ia tak tega melihat Jungkook yang terus – terusan menangisi Taehyung. Sementara Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

"Aku mau menemani hyung sampai hyung bangun."

"Lalu kemudian saat Taehyung bangun gantian kau yang pingsan, begitu?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Hoseok. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah sekarang, matanya terasa berat. Entah karena ia mengantuk atau karena ia terlalu lama menangis. Tapi ia tak mau bergeming dari tempatnya. Lagipula jika ia pulang tidak akan ada gunanya. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Karna Taehyung tidak ada disampingnya.

"Jungkook-ie, Hoseok dan Mark benar. Kau harus beristirahat, belum lagi kau besok sekolah kan? Ayo kita pulang lalu katakan pada orang tuamu jika Taehyung disini. Sekarang bahkan orang tuamu tidak ada yang tau jika Taehyung terbaring disini. Kau bisa kembali lagi besok."

Ujar Jimin berusaha membujuk Jungkook.

"Apa Taehyung hyung akan baik – baik saja hyung?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Kau tau kan dia rajanya berkelahi. Dia sudah sering kan begini, tentu tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk seperti biasanya."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia sedikit merasa lega sekarang. Tapi tetap saja disudut hatinya yang lain ia merasa takut. Taehyung memang sering berkelahi, bahkan tak sedikit undangan peringatan yang diberikan sekolah pada eommanya karena ulah Taehyung. Namun kali ini berbeda. Belum pernah Jungkook melihat Taehyung terluka hingga separah ini. Biasanya hanya akan ada satu atau dua goresan dan luka lebam saja. Tidak separah ini, hingga menyebabkan tangan kiri Taehyung patah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jimin menunjukkan wajah terimutnya dihadapan Jungkook, Mark dan Hoseok yang melihat hal itu merasa mual dan ingin muntah berbeda dengan Jungkook yang malah tertawa karna gemas dengan Jimin. Jungkook akhirnya menangguk.

"Hyung, tolong jaga Taehyung hyung ne. Aku akan segera memberi tau pada eomma dan appa agar mereka kesini malam ini. Tadi aku terlalu panik hingga meninggalkan ponselku di kamar. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

"Ah tidak kok. Santai saja, Taehyung kan sahabat kami juga. Yasudah cepat pulang. Kalau Jimin bertindak aneh – aneh padamu pukul saja kepalanya atau tendang pantatnya dengan keras ya."

Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Mark. Jungkook menangguk dan tersenyum lalu kemudian membungkukkan badannya (bow).

"Gomawo Mark hyung. Aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong."

* * *

Jungkook telah sampai dirumah namun keadaan rumahnya kosong. Jungkook yang masih ditemani Jimin memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi kedua orang tua Jungkook yang tidak ada dirumah. Namun hasilnya nihil, kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa dihubungi kemungkinan keduanya tengah sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka karena memang keduanya sama – sama gila kerja.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mencoba berkali – kali tetapi ponsel eomma tidak bisa dihubungi sementara ponsel appa sibuk."

Jimin nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya kau harus menginap dirumah sakit hari ini daripada kau sendirian dirumah sebesar ini. Paling tidak dirumah sakit masih ada Mark dan Hoseok yang bisa menjagamu bila terjadi sesuatu."

"Iya hyung. Sebaiknya aku menginap dirumah sakit saja, aku juga tidak tenang jika tidak bersama Taehyung hyung. Apa hyung tidak keberatan jika mengantarku ke rumah sakit lagi? Ini sudah larut malam aku merasa tidak enak. Aku berangkat sendiri saja hyung."

"Lalu kau mau berangkat naik apa? Berjalan kaki? Jam segini tidak ada bus. Sudahlah tak apa, jika nanti terlalu larut untuk pulang kerumah aku bisa menginap di rumah sakit juga kan."

Jimin tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau siapkan barang – barangmu dan juga milik Taehyung. Itu pasti akan berguna kan."

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai atas untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan juga milik Taehyung.

* * *

Baekhyun tengah duduk termenung di sebuah kedai minum di sudut kota Seoul. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak botol bir. Tepat pada hari ini, 12 tahun yang lalu Park Chanyeol dan juga istrinya Do Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang hebat sehingga menyebabkan nyawa keduanya terenggut. Park Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia lupakan. Ia terpaksa menikah dengan Daehyun karena orang tuanya yang tergolong kalangan elite di Korea menjodohkan mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merelakan Baekhyun dan menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat yang manis, memiliki senyum yang indah dan hati yang baik. Membuat seorang Chanyeol langsung jatuh hati melihatnya. Namun disatu sisi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa merelakan hubungan mereka. Ia masih menaruh hati pada Chanyeol, ia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol meskipun ia sudah menjadi istri Daehyun.

"Yeoll-ie, bogoshipo."

Air mata Baekhyun menetes lagi. Mengalir pelan dipipi mulusnya. 12 tahun yang lalu, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berkendara menuju Busan untuk berlibur bersama dengan putra kecil mereka, Jungkook. Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil box bermuatan makanan instan dari lawan arah oleng, dan menabrak mobil mereka yang berada di depannya. Nyawa Kyungsoo tak tertolong, ia tewas di tempat. Sementara Chanyeol mengalami luka serius di kepalanya dan Jungkook yang terluka kecil di keningnya. Mereka berdua dilarikan ke rumah sakit terbesar di kota Seoul untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif. Setelah mendapat perawatan selama kurang lebih 5 jam lamanya Chanyeol tak dapat bertahan lagi. Ia pergi untuk selamanya bersama dengan Kyungsoo orang yang dicintainya. Baekhyun sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu. Ia masih tak percaya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi Chanyeol meminta agar Baekhyun bersedia merawat dan membesarkan Jungkook seperti putranya sendiri karna hanya Baekhyun yang ia punya dan ia percaya. Orang tua Chanyeol sudah tiada, ia tidak punya saudara ataupun kerabat. Sementara Kyungsoo, sejak kecil ia tinggal di panti asuhan dan tidak tau siapa keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau pergi Yeol? Kenapa? Hiks.. Aku.. Aku.. mencintaimu Yeollie hiks.. aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.."

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya, Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Merindukan tawanya, merindukan peluknya, merindukan ciumnya yang dulu hanya didapatkan oleh Baekhyun seorang. Sebelum Daehyun dan Kyungsoo datang ke kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Putramu sudah besar Yeoll-ie, dia sudah remaja. Sekarang ia berusia 15 tahun dan ia selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Ia sangat ceria, hyperactive, happy virus. kurasa ia adalah duplikatmu. Aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari putraku sendiri. Semua karnamu Yeoll-ie. Jadi tidak bisakah kau kembali dan bersamaku lagi? Hiks.."

Baekhyun membenturkan pelan keningnya ke meja. Ia menangis dalam diam, hingga akhirnya kesadarannya mulai hilang akibat minuman keras yang sudah ia teguk. Ia terlelap dalam keheningan malam yang tidak memberinya jawaban atas hatinya.

* * *

Sementara itu Jungkook dan Jimin sudah berada dirumah sakit sekarang. Mark dan Hoseok tengah tertidur di sofa. Jimin juga sudah mulai mengantuk ia mengucek matanya yang sudah mulai berair.

"Aku ngantuk sekali. Hoaamm."

Jimin menguap lagi. Namun ia bingung harus tidur dimana. Bodohnya tadi ia dan Jungkook tidak berpikir untuk membawa kasur lipat dan sejenisnya untuk alas mereka tidur malam ini. Akhirnya karna tidak ada pilihan lain ia menghubungi suster jaga dan meminta beberapa selimut dan juga bantal. Ia menggelar selimut yang diberikan suster menjadi beberapa tumpuk agar terasa empuk meskipun dilantai.

"Wah akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga. Hoaamm."

Jimin lagi – lagi menguap. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur buatannya dan mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk tidur disana juga. Jungkook menurut dan tidur disamping Jimin untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang juga sudah sangat lelah.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Jungkook terbangun karena sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya. Ia duduk dan mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya, mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu dan kemudian menguap. Hingga ia sadari posisinya saat ini tengah berada diatas ranjang rumah sakit bukan diatas tumpukan selimut seperti tadi malam. Ia menoleh kearah sofa dan mendapati Taehyung tengah terduduk disana sambil menonton tv. Hoseok, Mark dan Jimin yang semalam juga berada disini sudah tidak ada, hanya ada Taehyung dan dirinya dikamar ini.

"Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?"

Jungkook sangat senang melihat Taehyung. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia berlari dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Tentu saja."

Jawab Taehyung singkat. Tangan kiri Taehyung masih digips karena patah. Dan keningnya yang masih dibalut perban karena lukanya kemarin. Taehyung merasa pundaknya basah, seperti yang ia duga Jungkook sedang menangis sekarang.

"Hyaa.. kenapa kau ini cengeng sekali."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk Taehyung dan menangis. Ia lega karna hyungnya baik – baik saja. Ia lega karena hyungnya sudah sadar dan menjadi galak dan cuek seperti biasanya. Perlahan tangan kanan Taehyung bergerak dan mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook. Ia membiarkan Jungkook menangis dan malah menyamankan posisinya untuk memeluk Jungkook lebih erat.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berlaga sedih begitu. Aku baik – baik saja."

"Aku.. Hiks.. Aku takut hyung."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau lihat tak ada masalah denganku kan?"

"Kenapa hyung sampai begini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu kenapa aku begini dan apa yang terjadi. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Jungkook diam dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ia sudah berhenti menangis meskipun sesegukan masih sesekali terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Dimana eommamu?"

"Hyung dia eommamu juga, tolong berhenti mengatakan begitu."

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Taehyung. Taehyung selalu saja begitu, menanggap bahwa hanya Jungkook anak eommanya sedangkan dia tidak.

"Memangnya aku salah? Dia kan memang eommamu."

"Tapi dia eomma hyung juga, dia eomma kita."

Taehyung sedang malas beragumen dengan Jungkook jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hyung, berjanjilah padaku tolong jangan bilang begitu lagi. Aku merasa sakit jika hyung begitu. Eomma juga eommanya hyung bukan eommaku saja. Jika hyung berkata 'eommamu' aku merasa sepertinya hyung tidak suka bersaudara dan punya eomma yang sama denganku."

"Memang aku tidak suka."

Jawab Taehyung cuek. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang ada didepannya.

"Wae? Hyung memangnya apa salahku?"

"Banyak."

"Apa? Sebutkan."

"Ya pokoknya banyak."

"Hyung selalu saja begitu. Membenciku tanpa alasan."

"Siapa yang bilang tanpa alasan? Aku bilang tadi kan banyak."

"Kalau begitu katakan, apa?"

"Tidak mau."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tau alasannya kalau hyung tidak mau mengatakannya. Bagaimana aku bisa berubah jadi yang hyung mau jika hyung tidak bilang apa mau hyung."

"Aku tidak memintamu berubah."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap begitu padaku."

"Bersikap bagaimana? Memang seperti ini karakterku."

"Tidak, hyung tidak begini pada Jimin hyung, Mark hyung dan Hoseok hyung."

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya lagi. Baru kali ini ia berani berbicara sepanjang ini tentang hal yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya pada Taehyung.

"Sama saja, kau saja yang tidak tau."

"Aku tau hyung! Hiks.. Aku Cuma ingin kau sayang layaknya saudara bukan seperti musuhmu yang selalu ingin kau singkirkan."

Taehyung kaget mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Ia merasa ada yang meremas hatinya dengan keras melihat Jungkook berteriak sambil menangis seperti ini. Ia sudah sering menjahili Jungkook atau membuat Jungkook kesusahan tapi ia tak pernah melihat Jungkook sampai seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu yang berhasil mengalihkan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ternyata itu adalah Bambam yang datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah – buahan. Ia bermaksud untuk menjenguk Taehyung dan menemui Jungkook sahabatnya. Jungkook menghapus air matanya kasar dan mencoba memasang wajah cerianya lagi.

"Oh Bamie, kau datang."

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Bambam dan langsung memeluknya. Bambam mengangguk dalam pelukan Jungkok dan tertawa pelan. Lalu mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan Bambam menyapa Taehyung.

"Annyeonghaseyo Taehyung hyung."

Ia membukkukkan badannya (bow) dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja oleh Taehyung.

"Kau tidak sekolah Bamie?"

Bambam menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Percuma sekolah kalau temanku yang pintar ini tidak ada."

"Bamie, seharusnya tidak boleh begitu. Sekolah kan lebih penting."

"Aniyo, sahabatku lebih penting."

Bambam memeluk Jungkook lagi. Menghiraukan Taehyung yang juga berada diruangan itu. Namun Taehyung cuek – cuek saja dan malah asik dengan acara running man yang sedang ia tonton di televisi.

"Permisi, Tuan Taehyung saatnya berganti botol infus. Infusnya sudah habis kan?"

Seorang suster datang dan mengakhiri adegan pelukan KookBam. Ia berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan melepas botol infus dari selang yang menyalurkan air infus itu ke tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak merespons bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Dasar ice prince -_-

"Nah Taehyung-ssi, botol infusnya sudah diganti sekarang kau beristirahatlah agar cepat pulih. Mari ku bantu naik ke ranjangmu."

"Aku ingin sekali beristirahat suster, tapi dua orang didekat pintu itu sangat berisik dan mengganggu. Bisakah kau usir mereka keluar dari sini?"

Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook dan Bambam yang justru mangap mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Sementara suster hanya menoleh singkat ke arah KookBam dan kemudian tertawa.

"Bukankah mereka temanmu? Mengapa mengusir mereka keluar?"

Suster membantu Taehyung berdiri dan membaringkan Taehyung di kasur.

"Mereka bukan temanku, yang berambut hitam itu adalah adikku sedangkan yang berambut pirang, aku tidak tau dia siapa ku kira tadi dia jasa antar makanan."

Bambam mempoutkan bibirnya dan memberikan ekspresi -_- sementara Jungkook dan suster dalam ruangan itu tertawa karna celetukan Taehyung dan ekspresi lucu Bambam.

* * *

"Taehyung-ah sebenarnya siapa yang mengeroyokmu hingga kau terluka separah ini?"

Mark menarik kursi disebelah ranjang Taehyung dan duduk diatasnya. Sementara Hoseok hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Bambam dan Jungkook sedang pergi ke kantin rumah sakit bersama Jimin. Mark dan Hoseok memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya pada Taehyung. Karena jika ada Jungkook disana sudah pasti Taehyung tidak akan mengatakan apa alasannya.

"Jackson dan kawanannya. Mereka mengirim pesan padaku untuk datang ke belakang gedung kosong sendiri karena jika tidak mereka akan menyebarkan berita tentang adikku."

"Lalu kau dengan bodohnya datang sendirian? Bukankah kemarin kau akan pergi bersama Seokjin?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin membawa kalian. Aku mendapatkan pesan tepat saat aku dan Seokjin sudah ada didepan kedai ramyun."

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah, setidaknya kau bisa memberi tau kami kan dan kita bisa menyusun rencana bersama sehingga kau tidak sampai terluka separah ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jackson dan kawanannya?"

"Hahahaha.. ayolah kau seperti tidak kenal aku saja. Meskipun aku terluka parah aku tidak mungkin kalah."

"Jadi kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggu adikku dan membuatnya sedih."

"Aku bingung denganmu. Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya kau selalu berlaku jahat dan menjahilinya tapi kau tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang ingin menyakitinya. Kau ini sepertinya sakit jiwa."

Mark geleng – geleng kepala melihat sifat aneh Taehyung yang sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa kau jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri."

Mark dan Taehyung spontan menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

"Kenapa? Benar kan? Lagipula meskipun itu benar itu tak ada masalah. Kau dan Jungkook sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah. Ibumu berbeda, ayahmu juga berbeda. Ya persamaannya hanya ayahnya dan ayahmu terlibat cinta yang rumit dengan ibumu."

"Kau gila? Mana ada jatuh cinta seperti itu."

"Ya bisa saja kan Mark. Benci tapi cinta."

Mark sudah akan menyela lagi tapi kemudian pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka. Jimin, Bambam dan Jungkook masuk kedalam sambil masih sedikit tertawa karena candaan mereka sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Hai teman – teman. Aku membawakan kalian makanan."

Jimin berteriak heboh sambil memamerkan kantung plastik yang berisi makanan sementara Mark dan Hoseok memutar bolanya malas menanggapi Jimin.

"Hyaa.. Park Jimin. Ini rumah sakit bukan lapangan bola, jangan berteriak akan banyak pasien yang terganggu karena suara melengkingmu itu."

Jimin hanya nyengir menanggapi omelan Taehyung.

"Hyung sudah makan?"

Jungkook duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung sambil mengelus tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Belum."

"Apa suster belum kesini untuk mengantar makanan? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang kan."

"Belum ada yang kesini."

Jungkook hendak berdiri untuk memanggil suster namun tangan Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Sudahlah biarkan saja nanti jika memang sudah waktunya makan pasti diantar."

"Tapi hyung sudah waktunya meminum obatmu."

"Ayolah, dokter dan suster lebih tau kapan waktunya minum obat daripada kau."

Jungkook mengalah dan kembali duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung.

"Hyaa.. Apa ini? Tteopokki? Jadi makanan yang kau belikan untuk kami adalah Tteopokki?"

"Itu juga makanan kan."

"Jadi di kantin rumah sakit hanya ada tteopokki? Kalian makan ini tadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tadi kami makan Jjamppong. Jinja enak sekali."

"Mwo? Kalian makan jjamppong dan hanya membelikan kami tteopokki? Kalian pelit sekali sih."

Hoseok kesal, sementara Jimin, Jungkook dan Bambam hanya nyengir kuda.

"Mianhe hyung, tadi aku akan membelikan kalian jjamppong juga tapi kata Jimin hyung kalian tidak suka dan Jimin hyung malah merekomendasikan tteopokki."

"Sudahlah makan saja yang ada jangan banyak mengeluh."

Taehyung memotong perdebatan kecil teman – temannya. Hoseok dan Mark akhirnya pasrah saja dan mulai memakan tteopokki meskipun dengan wajah yang tidak ikhlas.

* * *

Matahari senja menyinari jalanan kota Tokyo. Daehyun baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia memutuskan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya dan berjalan – jalan di ibu kota Jepang itu. Besok pagi ia akan kembali ke Seoul, ia sengaja memilih jadwal keberangkatan paling pagi karena ia sudah rindu sekali dengan kedua putra kesayangannya Taehyung dan Jungkook. Daehyun duduk di sebuah taman yang rindang, tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang sangat indah. Ia mengambil ponselnya didalam saku celananya dan menekan nomor ponsel Taehyung namun tidak tersambung, ia mencobanya lagi tetapi hasilnya sama. Sepertinya ponsel Taehyung mati. Daehyun lalu menghubungi putra bungsunya dan ia tersenyum senang karena panggilannya tersambung.

"Yobboseo."

"Yobboseo appa!"

"Hallo kid, How are you?"

"Aku sehat appa. Bagaimana dengan appa? Aku rindu sekali, sudah 2bulan tidak bertemu dengan appa."

"Jinja? Appa juga merindukanmu kid. Besok appa akan pulang ke Seoul dengan pesawat paling pagi, appa janji besok kita jalan – jalan sepuasnya kemanapun kau mau. Dimana kakakmu?"

"Oh, itu dia. Kemarin aku berusaha menghubungi appa namun hp appa sibuk. Hyung sekarang berada dirumah sakit appa."

"Di rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Ia sakit apa?"

"Aku juga tak tau appa, hyung tidak mau cerita. Sepertinya ia berkelahi lagi tetapi kali ini parah sekali, tangan kirinya patah."

"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah ya. Berarti sekarang kau sedang dirumah sakit?"

"Ne, aku sedang dirumah sakit. Taehyung hyung sedang tertidur sekarang."

"Apa eommamu ada disana? Berikan ponselmu padanya, appa ingin bicara."

"Eomma tidak disini appa. Aku sudah menghubunginya juga dari semalam hingga siang ini namun nomor ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Jadi eommamu tidak tau kalau kakakmu ada di rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Baekhyun memang sudah benar – benar keterlaluan. Kookid, jaga hyungmu dulu ne besok pagi setelah pesawat appa sampai di Seoul appa akan segera ke rumah sakit. Appa akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Ne appa, hati – hati ne. Annyeong."

"Annyeong."

Daehyun mematikan panggilannya. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Baek, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sebegitu tidak peduli kah kau pada Taehyung? Dia adalah anak kandungmu sendiri."

Daehyun meraih ponselnya lagi, ia memencet nomor seseorang dan menekan tombol call.

"Cari dimana Baekhyun sekarang! Kau harus sudah menemukannya sebelum malam ini."

* * *

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk diam melihat Jungkook yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Dimana yang lain?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung pulang. Sementara Mark hyung dan Bambam sedang pergi mencari makan malam untuk kita nanti."

Taehyung hanya ber-oh ria.

"Jungkook-ah badanku lengket semua, aku ingin mandi."

"Mandi? Mana boleh hyung. Hyung saja masih di gips dan tangan hyung masih di infus."

"Ini tidak nyaman sekali."

"Apa hyung mau aku spon air hangat saja agar tidak lengket? Kalau mandi masih belum boleh hyung."

"Baiklah, spon air hangat saja daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Sebentar aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan air hangat untukmu."

Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar mandi disudut ruangan. Sementara Taehyung berpindah posisi menjadi duduk ditepi ranjang. Jungkook kembali dengan membawa ember berukuran sedang berisi separuh air hangat dan juga handuk kecil didalamnya. Ia membantu melepas gendongan tangan berwarna biru yang menyangga tangan kiri Taehyung yang di gips. Lalu perlahan membuka kancing baju pasien yang dikenakan Taehyung. Sekarang Taehyung dalam keadaan half naked, Terlihat dada bidang dan perut abs milik Taehyung. Pipi Jungkook memerah semerah tomat, ia meremas handuk dan mulai mengelapkannya ke tangan kanan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan ekspresi Jungkook dan pipinya yang sudah merah padam. Perlahan ia memajukan kepalanya kehadapan wajah Jungkook.

"H..Hyung.."

Jungkook gugup, ia makin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kau Kenapa hm?"

Taehyung semakin menggoda Jungkook ia tertawa pelan sambil menatap wajah Jungkook intens. Jungkook tidak menjawab ia kembali berjongkok dan membasuh handuknya lagi kemudian memerasnya dan mengelapkannya ke leher Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Jungkook meskipun terhalang sebuah handuk. Jungkook semakin gugup melihat wajah Taehyung yang tampan dari dekat begini.

"Tampan sekali."

Gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar. Taehyung yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa keras.

"Iya aku tau aku memang tampan sekali."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu. Ia malu sekali sekarang. Tapi memang Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong, Taehyung tampan sekali. Dan semua orang pasti akan setuju dengan Jungkook.

"Iya kau memang tampan hyung."

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, kali ini ia turun ke dada bidang dan perut abs Taehyung. Jungkook bisa melihat nipple coklat Taehyung menegang, mungkin karna usapan pelan dari handuknya. Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jungkook mengusap wajah Taehyung dengan lembut, jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Jungkook bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung begitupun sebaliknya. Tiba – tiba Taehyung membuka matanya tepat ketika Jungkook membasuh pipinya, bagai terhipnotis Jungkook diam tak bergeming menatap mata Taehyung. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Taehyung tergerak untuk mendorong tengkuk Jungkook lebih turun. Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak antar keduanya dan perlahan melumat lembut bibir Jungkook. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menikmati benda kenyal milik Taehyung yang menyentuh bibirnya. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook sehingga mau tak mau Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan itu membuat akses lidah Taehyung untuk masuk semakin mudah. Taehyung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook, mengabsen gigi – gigi rapi Jungkook dan menarik lidah Jungkook untuk bermain bersama lidahnya. Jungkook yang semula hanya diam akhirnya larut dalam permainan Taehyung, ia mulai menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya untuk membalas lumatan Taehyung. Hanya ada suara decakan dari kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertautan. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah karena sama – sama membutuhkan oksigen. Mereka berdua terengah – engah dengan benang saliva panjang yang masih menyambung di antara bibir mereka. Taehyung mengusap bekas saliva yang ada di sekitar bibir Jungkook, dan Jungkook hanya menunduk diam karena ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang serasa mau lepas saat ini.

"H..Hyung.. kenapa kau menciumku?"

Taehyung diam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, ayolah dia tidak punya jawaban yang tepat atas itu. Tidak mungkin ia bilang jika ia memang sudah ingin melakukannya dari lama, atau sebenarnya dia sudah sering mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Jungkook ketika ia tengah terlelap.

"Molla."

Jawab Taehyung singkat, ia kemudian membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Entah hal gila apa yang sudah dilakukan Taehyung hari ini, atau entah setan darimana yang merasukinya sehingga ia sampai seberani ini. Jungkook hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Taehyung, ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang sama kuatnya dengan miliknya.

* * *

Mark dan Bambam memasuki sebuah restoran Iga panggang dikawasan Hongdae. Mereka segera memesan 4 bungkus Iga panggang untuk mereka makan nanti malam bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung dirumah sakit. Saat makanan sudah mereka dapatkan, Mark segera membayar dan menarik tangan Bambam menuju mobil untuk segera kembali kerumah sakit.

"Kau ingin beli sesuatu tidak?"

Mark bertanya pada Bambam yang sedang membenarkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Sebenarnya ada, aku dan Jungkook ingin makan bingsoo."

"Kau tau dimana tempat bingsoo yang enak di kawasan ini?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Setelah ini belok ke kanan dekat Gedung Far East Broadcast."

Mark mengangguk dan mengemudi ke arah yang dimaksud Bambam.

"Hei pirang, aku punya pertanyaan."

"Eoh? Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Bambam mengerjapkan matanya lalu kemudian ia tersenyum lucu dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jendela.

"Belum."

Jawabnya pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Mark. Mark tertawa puas atas jawaban Bambam.

"Sayang sekali jika manusia semanis kau belum memiliki pacar."

"Mwoya? Kau mengejekku."

Bambam memukul lengan Mark dengan gemas dan dibalas tawa renyah Mark.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kita harus mulai berkencan sekarang. Karena aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

ASTAGA INI APA XD

WELL AKHIRNYA CHAPTER INI TERCIPTA DENGAN SEGALA KEKACAUAN YANG ADA :")

JADI BEGINI READERS, AKHIR – AKHIR INI COBAAN BERTUBI- TUBI MENGHAMPIRI AUTHOR /BACKSOUND FILM RELIGI/ DIMULAI DARI DOMPET AUTHOR BESERTA ISINYA HILANG, HAPE AUTHOR RUSAK PADAHAL BANYAK KERANGKA FF YANG AUTHOR SIMPEN DIDALEMNYA, TERMASUK CHAPTER 3 INI DAN HARI INI TEPAT TANGGAL 06-10-2015 AUTHOR ABIS KECELAKAAN DITABRAK DARI BELAKANG, SYUKUR ALHAMDULILLAH AUTHOR GPP READERS. JADI BISA NGEPOST CHAPTER 3 YANG BARU AUTHOR SELESAIKAN SORE INI.

NAH DI CHAPTER 2 ALHAMDULILLAH YAH UDH MULAI BANYAK YANG NGEREVIEW, AUTHOR SENANG SEKALI SAMPE TERHARU :")

BIG THANKS YAH BUAT thiefhanie fha , Riska971 , machillaloannindisch1 , daphnaap , ismisofifia , AMAIhimitsu , blueewild951230 , YulJeon , BigSehun'sjunior , Phikukcb19 , vikialower21 , urihunhan .

SEPERTI BIASA YANG LAIN AUTHOR TUNGGU REVIEWNYA, AUTHOR AKAN LEBIH SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN KALAU KALIAN MAU RESPONS BUKAN JADI PEMBACA YANG PASIF :")

OH IYA KEMARIN ADA YANG MINTA RATINGNYA DINAIKIN SEIRING BERJALANNYA CHAPTER, JADI AUTHOR IKUTIN DEH MAUNYA READERS ADA ADEGAN KISSINGNYA DAN RATINGNYA AGAK NAIK HIHIHI.. TERUS KEMARIN ADA JUGA YANG MINTA MARKBAM MOMENT DIBANYAKIN, KALAU MARKBAM TIAP CHAPTER AUTHOR USAHAIN SELALU ADA MOMENT MEREKA KOK TENANG SAJA ;)

JADI BEGITU SAJA DULU :"), INTINYA TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGIKUTI FF INI SAMPAI DI CHAPTER INI, REVIEWNYA TOLONG YA BIAR AUTHOR MAKIN SEMANGAT NGELANJUT, KRITIK DAN SARANNYA JUGA SANGAT AUTHOR BUTUHKAN. SUDAH BEGITU SAJA.

.

SARANGHAE READERS 3 SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~~


	4. Chapter 4

_"Sayang sekali jika manusia semanis kau belum memiliki pacar."_

 _"Mwoya? Kau mengejekku."_

 _Bambam memukul lengan Mark dengan gemas dan dibalas tawa renyah Mark._

 _"Kau tau, sepertinya kita harus mulai berkencan sekarang. Karena aku menyukaimu."_

* * *

Bambam terkejut mendengar pernyataan tiba – tiba dari Mark.

"Mwoya? Bercandamu tidak lucu hyung."

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, kebanyakan namja popu- tunggu dulu, darimana kau tau nama asliku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu, tentu saja aku banyak mencari tau tentangmu. Namamu Kunpimook Bhuwakul kau kelahiran Thailand 2 Mei 1997, golongan darahmu adalah B, kau suka mendengarkan musik dan makanan favoritmu adalah cheeseburger dan tomyumkoong."

Bambam melongo mendengar celotehan Mark. Ia tak menyangka Mark tau sebanyak itu tentang dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tau sampai sebanyak itu? Kau stalkerku ya?!"

"Hahaha.. Iya aku stalkermu, bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku menyukaimu."

Mark tertawa sambil mengacak surai madu Bambam. Bambam menepis tangan Mark di rambutnya dan bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak percaya dengamu hyung."

"Baiklah, coba kau beri aku pertanyaan apa saja tentang dirimu. Aku akan menjawabnya, jika jawabanku benar kau harus mau berkencan denganku besok."

"Mwoya?"

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu membuat Mark ingin memakannya saat itu juga jika ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang mengemudi sekarang.

"Baiklah, berapa tinggi badanku yang sekarang?"

"175cm."

"Berat badanku?"

"52kg."

"Hyaa.. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya dengan benar? Andweee..."

Bambam menjambak rambutnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang tau berat dan tinggi badan Bambam yang baru, kecuali ia sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku menang? Hahahaha."

Mark tertawa dengan lantang. Sementara Bambam masih tak percaya jika Mark benar – benar tau segala tentangnya.

"Hyung bagaimana kau bisa tau semuanya? Bahkan yang tidak pernah ku katakan pada siapapun."

Mark menghentikan mobilnya didepan kedai bingsoo. Ia menatap Bambam sambil menangkup pipi gembul milik Bambam.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan? Aku menyukaimu."

Mark berkata dengan serius dan Bambam tau itu. Bambam menatap mata Mark lekat, mencari sebuah kebohongan tapi Bambam tak menemukannya.

"A-apa hyung serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah main – main dengan kata – kataku. Percayalah, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan selalu menjagamu."

Bambam merasa ada ribuan kupu – kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Rasanya indah sekali. Pipi Bambam merona merah, Mark yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Bambam gemas.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Mark bertanya lagi karna merasa belum mendapat jawaban dari Bambam atas pertanyaannya tadi. Bambam mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencium Bambam saat itu juga, begitupun dengan Mark.

"Gomawo."

Mark sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk Bambam. Ia memeluk Bambam dan mengelus surai madu milik Bambam yang wangi, ber-aromakan strawberry. Sementara Bambam hanya tertunduk malu dalam pelukan Mark. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau tunggu disini ya? Aku akan masuk dan membelikan bingsoo untukmu dan Jungkook."

Mark melepas pelukannya dan menatap Bambam sambil tersenyum. Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Mark. Mark mengelus rambut Bambam sayang, lalu kemudian ia turun dari mobilnya untuk membeli bingsoo yang diinginkan Bambam dan Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan, tadi itu apa? Apa aku bermimpi?"

Bambam mencubit pipinya dengan kencang.

"Aw, sakit. Artinya ini bukan mimpi. Mark hyung bilang ia menyukaiku."

Pipi Bambam memerah lagi, Ia cekikikan sendiri didalam mobil mengingat kejadian tadi sembari menunggu Mark kembali dari kedai bingsoo.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai malam, matahari senja sudah mulai bersembunyi di barat bumi. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih tetap berdiam diri sejak kejadian tadi sore. Saat Taehyung dengan lancangnya meluncurkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Jungkook. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung merasa sangat canggung sekarang, mereka bingung harus berbuat bagaimana. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk diam tak bersuara.

Pintu kamar Taehyung tiba – tiba terbuka menampilkan seorang Mark Tuan dan juga Bambam yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan membawa kantong plastik yang sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah makan malam yang mereka beli tadi sore.

"Aku kembali."

Mark masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang di kamar Taehyung. Ia menaruh kantung plastik yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja nakas dikamar itu.

"Hei, kalian kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Dan kenapa dengan pipimu Jungkook-ah? Pipimu merah sekali dan juga dimana bajumu Taehyung-ah? Kalian seperti orang yang habis melakukan sesuatu saja."

Mark menatap curiga ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya sementara Taehyung cuek – cuek saja dan lebih terlihat seperti tidak peduli dengan tuduhan Mark.

"Aku habis di spon oleh dia, makanya aku tidak memakai baju."

Taehyung akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi ia kurung didalam kerongkongannya.

"Begitu kah? Lalu kenapa dengan pipimu Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook makin salah tingkah karna Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"I-itu karna eum karna aku sedang tidak enak badan. Iya tidak enak badan hehe mungkin karna akhir – akhir ini aku terlalu sering begadang."

Jungkook nampak gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"Oh begitukah? Jadi sebelum Taehyung dirawat disini kemarin kau sudah sering begadang ya? Oh begitu rupanya."

Mark tersenyum jahil ke arah Jungkook sementara Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Ia bodoh sekali memberikan alasan seperti itu. Taehyung baru dirawat disini kemarin lalu ia memberikan alasan pada Mark bahwa ia tidak enak badan karna terlalu sering begadang? Bukankah itu alasan yang lucu, Jungkook kan tipikal orang yang gampang tertidur, bersandar sedikit saja sudah ketiduran. Begadang bukanlah stylenya.

"Sudahlah Mark, bantu aku memakai bajuku."

Taehyung menyudahi acara jahil Mark. Ia melemparkan baju kemeja pasiennya ke arah pria berdarah LA-Taiwan itu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa harus aku? Jungkook kan tadi yang melepasnya, biar Jungkook yang memakaikannya kembali. Ini Jungkook-ah pakaikan pada hyungmu."

Mark hendak melempar kemeja itu ke arah Jungkook, Tapi tiba – tiba Taehyung berdiri dan merebut bajunya.

"Jungkook itu sedang sakit, dia kan tadi bilang sediri jika ia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Ayolah, memakaikan baju tidak akan membuatnya semakin sakit kan? Yeah, kecuali dia terkena penyakit jatuh cinta padamu. Hahahaha.."

Mark tertawa dengan kencang menggoda Taehyung dan Jungkook. Oh ayolah, Mark tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Taehyung yang tidak memakai baju dan Jungkook yang pipinya memerah, dan satu hal yang mungkin tidak akan disadari jika tidak melihat secara teliti. Bibir mereka berdua, yang sama sama membengkak. Sudah jelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan?

Taehyung memukul kepala Mark dengan tangan kanannya, sementara Mark masih terus saja tertawa karna berhasil membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin salah tingkah.

"Bambam-ah, kau teman Jungkook kan?"

Bambam yang sedari tadi hanya diam disamping Jungkook kaget. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lucu menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan mendekati Bambam dan meninggalkan Mark yang saat ini sudah berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'apa yang ingin dia lakukan?'

"Nah, karna kau temannya kau pasti mau membantunya kan?"

Bambam mengangguk lagi. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan bingung sementara Mark sudah tau Taehyung sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kan Jungkook sedang tidak enak badan sepertinya ia kelelahan kasihan sekali kan dia, kepalanya pasti pusing. Sedangkan aku jika terus tidak memakai baju begini bisa – bisa aku masuk angin. Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada Mark dan kau tau sendiri dia tidak mau melakukannya. Jadi maukah kau membantuku? Hitung – hitung meringankan beban sahabatmu."

Taehyung memasang senyum termanisnya membuat Bambam merasa malu sendiri. Jungkook melirik ke arah Bambam sementara Mark terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung.

 _Bam-ie hajima. Aku tidak mau kau menyentuh hyungku. Tolak itu Bam-ie kau tidak boleh melakukannya._

Jungkook bergumam dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Bambam. Tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang berpihak padanya, ia melihat dengan ekor matanya Bambam mengangguk tanda setuju dengan permintaan Taehyung. Taehyung memberikan bajunya dan melirik ke arah Mark sambil menyeringai. Taehyung tau kalau Mark menyukai Bambam, ia sengaja mengerjai Mark agar Mark mau membantunya.

"Hyaa.. apa – apaan kau ini, mana berikan bajunya padaku."

Dan benar saja, Mark merebut baju Taehyung ditangan Bambam. Sudah pasti ia tidak rela jika Bambamnya melakukan itu pada Taehyung. Bambam hanya boleh melakukan itu padanya kan. Taehyung terkekeh melihat Mark yang nampak marah padanya, ia duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu Mark memakaikan bajunya. Sementara Mark dengan ogah – ogahan akhirnya membantu Taehyung meskipun dengan perasaan kesal.

* * *

Daehyun tengah duduk di balkon kamar hotelnya. Menikmati secangkir kopi dengan semilir angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk yang ia duduki. Daehyun meraih ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk namun ternyata kosong. Karna merasa bosan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka galeri gambar di ponselnya. Sebuah senyum terukir saat ponselnya menampilkan gambar foto keluarga yang diambil kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu saat ia, Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah berlibur ke pulau Jeju. Dalam foto itu Jungkook dan Taehyung ada ditengah sementara Daehyun berada di sebelah kanan Taehyung dan Baekhyun di sebelah kiri Jungkook. Mereka berempat berpose 'peace' di hamparan bunga di pulau Jeju yang kala itu tengah bermekaran. Mereka memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi saat mereka bisa melakukan liburan keluarga itu akan menjadi hal yang benar – benar quality time. Daehyun jadi semakin merindukan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Meskipun mereka berdua itu seperti bawang merah dan bawang putih, si Taehyung yang jahat dan si Jungkook yang baik hati tetapi Daehyun tau kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Daehyun menyayangi Jungkook seperti putranya sendiri, ia tidak pernah membeda – bedakan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Meskipun ia tau sebenarnya Jungkook adalah anak dari mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Kalian pasti heran bagaimana ia bisa tau? Padahal selama ini Taehyung saja selalu mengira bahwa ayahnya itu tidak tau. Daehyun itu terlahir dari kalangan elite, atau biasa disebut dengan kaum caebol. Ia memiliki mata – mata yang ia tugaskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dan mencatat segala gerak – gerik Baekhyun sejak orang tua Daehyun menjodohkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dari awal perjodohan Daehyun sudah menyukai Baekhyun, bahkan mencintainya. Akan tetapi Baekhyun punya seseorang yang special dihatinya, dan Daehyun tau itu. Tapi Daehyun membuat itu seolah – olah ia tak tau, Daehyun tau Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya dan tidak bisa melupakannya, Daehyun tau Jungkook anak Park Chanyeol mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang sudah meninggal dunia karna kecelakaan mobil, Daehyun tau Baekhyun lebih menyayangi Jungkook daripada Taehyung yang notabennya adalah putra kandungnya, Daehyun tau Baekhyun tak pernah mencintainya. Tapi, Daehyun juga tau bila Jungkook tak ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah ini, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak tau masalah orang tua. Jungkook anak yang baik, ceria, jujur dan menyenangkan. Daehyun tak pernah membencinya meskipun ia anak mantan kekasih Baekhyun, malah ia sangat bersyukur Jungkook hadir diantara keluarga mereka. Paling tidak ada yang memperhatikan Taehyungnya ketika Daehyun tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk setiap harinya. Karna Baekhyun tak mungkin memperhatikan Taehyung layaknya Jungkook. Ponsel Daehyun tiba – tiba berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk.

"Yobboseo."

"Tuan, aku sudah menemukan dimana tuan Baekhyun sekarang."

"Bagus, terus ikuti dia. Cari tau apa yang dia lakukan."

* * *

Jimin sedang berjalan terburu – buru ke kamar inap Taehyung. Ia sudah keburu lapar dan Mark bilang jika dikamar Taehyung sedang ada pesta iga bakar. Bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak tertarik mendengar kata 'pesta makanan' bahkan ia rela ngebut agar tidak ketinggalan acara makan enak dan gratis itu. Dasar perut lebar kkkk~

Karna terlalu terburu – buru Jimin jadi tidak melihat sekitar, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang dokter yang membawa banyak rekap medis ditangannya. Alhasil semua rekap medis yang dibawa dokter itu jatuh dan berterbangan karna tabrakan mereka.

"Aish jinja, apa yang ku lakukan. Astaga, chusomnida. Maaf dokter, aku terburu – buru jadi tidak tau kalau ada dokter yang berjalan didepanku."

Jimin membungkukkan badannya merasa tidak enak, sementara si dokter tadi hanya menjawab 'ne gwenchana' sambil berjongkok mengambil semua kertasnya yang terjatuh. Jimin yang menyadari hal itu segera berjongkok juga dan membantu dokter itu memungut kertasnya.

"Ah, kamshamnida. Maaf sebenarnya aku terburu – buru juga jadi aku tidak hati – hati. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Annyeong."

Dokter itu membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum ke arah Jimin. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali dan matanya tak bisa berhenti mengikuti kemana arah perginya dokter itu hingga dokter itu menghilang. Jimin terdiam seperti orang bodoh dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga, Hoseok yang memang sedang mencari Jimin dari tadi menepuk pundak Jimin pelan.

"Astaga, manis sekali."

Senyum Jimin merekah dibibirnya membuat Hoseok bingung.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Jimin tersadar dengan kehadiran Hoseok disampingnya. Jimin tersenyum garing dan menepuk lengan Hoseok.

"Ah kau Hoseok, hehe. Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa – apa. Ayo kita pergi."

Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok untuk menuju kamar Taehyung sementara Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Dasar anak aneh."

* * *

Acara makan – makan di kamar Taehyung sudah selesai. Mereka melewatinya dengan candaan dan tawa ringan. Well, Bambam dan Jungkook juga sangat menikmatinya. Ternyata teman – teman Taehyung sangat menyenangkan, begitulah kira – kira yang ada dipikiran Jungkook.

"Hyaa.. untuk merayakan keluarnya Taehyung dari rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman bermain? Sepertinya akan sangat asyik."

"AKU SETUJU!"

Hoseok nampak antusias dengan ide Mark. Mark tertawa dan berhigh five ria dengan Hoseok sambil menunggu jawaban dari yang lain.

"Boleh juga, lagipula aku bosan seandainya dirumah saja."

Taehyung menyetujuinya juga tinggal Jungkook, Bambam dan Jimin yang belum memberikan suaranya. Semua mata mengarah ke arah mereka bertiga yang memang duduk bersebelahan. Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum demikian pula dengan Bambam yang nampak bersemangat.

"Jadi semua orang setuju, bagaimana denganmu Jimin-ah?"

Jimin hanya diam, sepertinya ia melamun.

"Jimin-ah."

"Jimin Jimin Jimin."

"Park Jimiiinnnn."

"Chimchim."

"Oy, Jimin-ah. Aish, dia melamun kawan."

"HYAA! PARK JIMIN!"

"Hah? Apa? Apa? Ada apa? Apa ada makanan datang lagi? Atau kalian mau pulang? Baiklah ayo."

Jimin kaget dengan teriakan serempak dari teman – temannya. Jujur saja dari tadi ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang didiskusikan oleh teman – temannya. Semua manusia disana –kecuali Jimin- memutar bola matanya malas. Oh ayolah jadi ternyata Jimin tidak memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini melamunkan apa sih? Kami sepakat mau pergi ke taman bermain besok untuk merayakan kesembuhan Taehyung dan untuk merayakan keluarnya Taehyung dari rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Jadi Taehyung sudah mau keluar dari rumah sakit ini begitu? KAPAN?"

"Makanya jika ada temanmu yang berbicara dengarkan. Jangan melamun sendiri. Besok pagi Taehyung akan keluar dari rumah sakit tepatnya jam 7pagi. Nah langsung dari sini kita langsung pergi ke lotte world untuk bermain dan bersenang –senang."

"MWO? BESOK PAGI? JAM 7? ANDWEEE."

Jimin berteriak histeris membuat teman – temannya kaget sekaligus bingung. Temannya sudah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit harusnya ia senang kan? Kenapa ia malah histeris begitu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Temanmu keluar dari rumah sakit dan sembuh kau malah histeris sendiri. Kau tidak suka aku sembuh?"

Taehyung kesal dengan sikap Jimin yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu Taehyung-ah tentu saja aku senang. Hanya saja... Haish susah menjelaskannya bagaimana."

Jimin menjambak rambutnya frustasi membuat Taehyung dan kawan – kawan makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Aneh sekali. Kau demam? Sakit jiwa? Makanmu kurang? Atau kau mabuk?"

Hoseok memberondong pertanyaan ke Jimin. Jimin membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Jadi begini, aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Ne? Jinjayo? Nuguya? Waahh kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita."

Hoseok nampak antusias dengan cerita Jimin.

"Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, love at the first sight? Aku juga mengalaminya hyung."

Semua mata tertuju pada Bambam sekarang termasuk Mark yang nampak penasaran.

"Jinjayo? Kau juga mengalaminya? Dengan siapa?"

Bambam nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Mark menatap Bambam intens, yakin kalau jawaban Bambam adalah dirinya.

"Seseorang yang aku temui saat di perpustakaan. Dia tampan, baik, dan yang jelas aku ingat adalah senyumnya indah sekali. Aku merasakan jutaan kupu – kupu terbang dalam perutku saat aku melihatnya. Awalnya aku pikir aku terlalu berlebihan, mungkin saja itu karna aku lapar makanya perutku terasa aneh. Aku memprinsipkan pada diriku bahwa aku hanya mengaguminya bukan menyukainya. Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan lagi ternyata rasanya pun tak jauh berbeda. Aku tetap merasakan hal yang sama."

Bambam tersenyum manis di akhir ceritanya. Dan semua orang sekarang sudah sibuk menggoda dan men-cieciekan- Bambam. Tidak termasuk Mark yang justru nampak berfikir siapa orang yang sudah berhasil membuat Bambam jatuh cinta itu. Mendengar cerita Bambam bahwa ia bertemu pria itu di perpustakaan membuat Mark yakin itu 100% bukan dirinya. Membaca buku saja ia malas apalagi ke perpustakaan. Jika sangat terpaksa karna tugas dari songsaenim atau karna ia tidak ada tempat membolos lagi baru ia pergi ke perpustakaan tapi bukan untuk membaca melainkan tidur disudut perpustakaan dengan nyaman. Dan seingatnya ia tak pernah melihat atau bertemu dengan Bambam.

"Artinya orang yang kau sukai itu satu sekolah dengan kita? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku Bamie."

Kini Jungkook mulai heboh sendiri dengan Bambam.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah rahasia Kookie. Tapi karna ternyata Jimin hyung mengalaminya juga maka aku ceritakan. Hehe."

"Bam, katakan siapa orang itu."

Mark bertanya dengan tidak sabar bahkan terdengar sangat dingin. Tentu saja, ia kecewa karna ternyata Bambam sudah menyukai orang lain. Tapi kenapa Bambam menerima ajakannya untuk berkencan? Hati Mark serasa pecah menjadi dua.

"Orang itu, hm... kalau aku mengatakannya apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya Bam, aku berjanji. Asalkan aku kenal dengannya dan dia satu sekolah dengan kita saja itu mudah."

Mark merasa semakin sedih karna Hoseok malah ada dipihak Bambam dan mau membantunya mendapatkan orang yang ia suka. Ayolah Hoseok, temanmu ini juga menyukai Bambam. Hatinya hancur Hoseok.

"Kau mengenalnya hyung, kalian satu angkatan."

Dan satu clue lagi yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Mark.

"Sepertinya dia playboy dilihat dari gayanya, ia disukai banyak orang. Terkadang aku tidak percaya diri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi kekasihku, memangnya aku ini siapa. Tapi segala pemikiranku berubah saat kami pergi keluar bersama."

Mark semakin down dibuatnya. Jadi Bambam sudah pernah berkencan dengan orang yang ia suka itu? Pergi keluar bersama berdua bukankah itu bisa dibilang kencan?

"Sudahlah jangan berbelit – belit katakan saja siapa orangnya. Lama sekali."

Mark bergumam ketus. Dan semua tertawa. Terutama Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung. Ya, mereka tau jika Mark menyukai Bambam sejak lama hanya saja ia suka bingung bagaimana cara mendekatinya makanya Mark lebih memilih mencari tau dulu tentang Bambam alias menjadi stalkernya. Baru kemudian ia pelan – pelan mendekati Bambam.

"Kau."

Bambam tersenyum manis. Mark awalnya sedikit tidak bisa mencerna apa maksud Bambam tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa dan memeluk Bambam dari samping. Dan membuat seisi ruangan kamar Taehyung heboh meneriaki pasangan baru ini.

"Sudah kuduga itu pasti aku. Tapi kapan kita pernah bertemu di perpustakaan?"

Bambam berpikir sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Saat kau tertidur. Waktu itu aku sedang jam kosong. Karna aku tergolong bodoh dalam pelajaran Fisika aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk belajar. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan mencari buku tentang Fisika tapi sialnya aku tidak mendapatkan meja kosong, hanya tersisa satu saja di sudut perpustakaan dan disana ada kau yang sedang tertidur.

Mark berusaha mengingat – ingat kejadian yang diceritakan Bambam. Tapi tetap saja tidak ingat. Tentu saja tidak ingat kan saat itu ia sedang tidur. -_-

"Baiklah, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk si stalker yang ternyata sudah disukai oleh objek –stalkernya- terlebih dahulu."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan heboh menyambut MarkBam couple. Sementara Bambam hanya tersenyum malu dan Mark yang nampak sumringah.

"Ok then, back to the topic. Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu Park Jimin?"

Semua mata menatap kearah Jimin menunggu konfirmasi dari anggota ter-bantet- di gank mereka itu.

"Itu dia, aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini dan aku belum tau siapa namanya."

"Lah? Memangnya kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Disini, dirumah sakit. Sebelum aku sampai dikamar Taehyung untuk acara makan – makan."

"Mwo? Apa dia pasien disini?"

"Sepertinya bukan. Ia dokter."

"Bagaimana ciri – cirinya?"

"Ia manis, berambut pi-"

"Permisi, tuan Taehyung-ssi aku akan memeriksamu sebentar."

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kata – katanya seorang dokter masuk keruangan Taehyung membuat acara bercerita mereka bubar. Jimin seperti mendapat jackpot saat itu. Yap, dokter itu adalah dokter yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Jimin. Dokter itu adalah dokter yang disukai Jimin. Astaga, Tuhan kau baik sekali.

Taehyung berbaring di ranjangnya dan dokter sudah mulai memeriksanya.

"Taehyung-ssi kau sudah benar – benar sehat. Dan besok kau sudah bisa pulang."

Taehyung mengangguk senang.

"Terimakasih dokter Yoongi."

Slash, Jimin mengetahui nama dokter itu. Yoongi, nama yang indah. Cocok untuk wajah semanis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selamat Taehyung-ssi."

Dokter Yoongi tersenyum dan beranjak keluar. Tidak, jangan dulu ini terlalu singkat, dan ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jimin berfikir keras mencari cara agar bisa berlama – lama dengan dokter manisnya itu.

'BRUUKK'

Jimin jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Yap, benar sekali ia sedang pura – pura pingsan. Semua orang di ruangan itu seketika kaget sekaligus panik sampai – sampai Taehyung yang semula berbaring di ranjangnya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Hyaa Jimin-ah, ireona. Hyaa.."

Hoseok menepuk pipi Jimin tapi Jimin tak kunjung sadar, bergerak saja tidak. Dokter Yoongi memerintahkan beberapa perawat untuk membantu mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke ranjang milik Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Tadi melamun terus, lalu jatuh cinta tiba – tiba pingsan. Jangan – jangan dia kesurupan setan labil. Aww.. kenapa memukulku sayang?"

Bambam menjitak kepala Mark keras. Sementara Mark hanya mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Lagian kau ini, jangan begitu ini rumah sakit tau. Banyak setannya. Nanti kalau setannya marah karna mendengar perkataanmu tadi bagaimana? Dan pula siapa yang kau panggil sayang?"

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Mark nyengir.

"Sudah – sudah kalian ini. Bagaimana keadaan Jimin dok? Dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak bisa memastikannya karna suhu badannya normal tensinya juga normal. Dan kulihat saat aku masuk tadi dia sehat – sehat saja bahkan sempat bersenda gurau dengan kalian bukan? Atau mungkin dia kelelahan ya?"

Dokter Yoongi bingung sendiri dengan peristiwa –purapura- pingsannya Jimin.

"Yasudah, saranku lebih baik temanmu dipindahkan dikamar inap sendiri agar bisa mendapatkan perawatan intensif."

* * *

Taehyung berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Besok ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan seperti rencana sebelumnya besok ia akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama teman – temannya. Membayangkannya saja Taehyung sudah senang sekali. Yah, begitulah rumah sakit kan sangat membosankan. Sekarang suasana kamar Taehyung sepi. Hanya ada Jungkook disana. Mark dan Bambam pulang sedangkan Hoseok menemani Jimin diruangannya karna adegan –pura-pura- pingsannya tadi. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan melihatnya sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Jungkook-ah,sudah malam. Ayo tidur."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan beralih menatap Taehyung.

"Ne hyung."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum. Ia berdiri dan hendak menuju sofa namun tangan Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Jungkook bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, bukankah tadi ia menyuruhnya tidur?

"Tentu saja pergi tidur hyung."

Seakan tau arah pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menggeser posisinya hingga menyisakan space kosong yang bisa ditempati oleh satu orang diatas ranjangnya.

"Jangan tidur disofa, disini saja."

Jungkook terdiam dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Wae? Bukankah dirumah kita juga tidur di satu ranjang yang sama?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja..."

"Lupakan soal ciuman tadi, itu terjadi karna situasi yang sedang mendukung saja."

Jungkook tersenyum lebih tepatnya tertawa pelan.

"Lalu, apa setiap malam saat aku sedang tertidur di kamar kita dan kau mengecup bibirku itu juga karna situasi yang mendukung juga?"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Jadi selama ini dia tau?

Jungkook duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tau karnaku kau jadi diabaikan oleh eomma. Meskipun kau selalu jahat padaku, aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau sangat menyayangiku."

Taehyung diam tak bersuara.

"Hyung, bukankah kita tidak memiliki ikatan darah?"

Taehyung kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Jungkook. Jadi sebenarnya Jungkook sudah tau semuanya begitu? Tapi sejak kapan?

"Arra, aku tau hyung. Tolong maafkan appaku ne, karnanya Daehyun appa dan kau jadi sedih dan sakit."

"Jungkook-ah.."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan serius. Jungkook kembali mengulas senyum namun sedetik kemudian air matanya jatuh. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan air matanya makin deras.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan menjauh dariku, aku ingin selalu didekatmu. Dan Jangan membenciku, karna aku mencintaimu Taehyung hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HUAHAHAHAHA APA INI APAAAA? YA ALLAH INI ABSURD SEKALI ;A; , READERS MAAFKAN HASIL KARYA *SAMPAH* INI.

WEELLLL, AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KARNA CHAPTER INI KURANG MEMUASKAN :"(

AUTHOR KEHABISAN IDE DAN MUNCULNYA MALAH INI :""" KAYANYA EMG IDE AUTHOR GAPERNAH BAGUS DEH -_- OKEFIX :")

BTW PARA VKOOK SHIPPER MAAPKEUN YA DI CHAPTER INI VKOOKNYA DIKIT, NGEGANTUNG LAGI ENDINGNYA. KAN BIAR KALIAN PENASARAN :3 HUAHAHAHAHA..

TERUS DI CHAPTER INI LAGI PENGEN AJA MENCERITAKAN MARKBAM (KARNA BANYAK YANG REQUEST MARKBAM DIBANYAKIN) AUTHOR UDAH NEPATIN JANJI LOH YA DERS /? TERUS INI RADA RL LIFE SOAL PERTEMUAN MINYOON. JADI ABIS AUTHOR KECELAKAAN KAN AUTHOR DIBAWA SAMA MAMAKE KE RS BUAT RONSEN, EH GA SENGAJA PAPASAN AMA DOKTER GANTENG BUAANGGETTTT ;A; TAU GA MUKANYA MIRIP SIAPA? MIRIP HANBIN IKON ASDFGHJKL!

AUTHOR NANYA KE DOKTER YANG NGERONSEN "DOK, ITU DOKTER SIAPA? GANTENG BANGET."

TERUS SI DOKTER BILANG "ITU DOKTER MAGANG DEK, IYA MASIH GANTENG NAMANYA JUGA DOKTER MUDA. DULU PAS SAYA MASIH MAGANG JUGA MASIH GANTENG KEK GITU."

AUTHOR LANGSUNG NGAKAK KARNA PERBANDINGANNYA JAUH SEKALI :"""3

DAN PAS KELAR DI RONSEN AUTHOR MUNYERIN RS AMPE PEGEL TAPI GAK KETEMU LAGI MASA :") SEDIHNYA.

BTW, MAAF YA TELAT UPDATENYA. MAAF KARNA MENUNGGU LAMA :") NEXT TIME JANJI BAKALAN ASAP DEH. TERUS AUTHOR JUGA PUNYA FF BARU NIH YANG MAU DI PUBLISH. ADA 2 SIH VKOOK AMA MARKBAM TAPI YANG ITU JAUH BERBEDA AMA FF INI. SEKALIAN VOOTING DEH YA DERS, KALIAN PENGEN AUTHOR SHARE YANG MANA DOLO :*

TERUS INI SEPERTI BIASA, TERIMA KASIH BUAT READERS YANG MAU NGEREVIEW DI CHAPTER 3, KARNA KALIAN AUTHOR MANGATTSS.. BIG THANS TEMAANNNN..

daphnaap, YulJeon, vikialower21, Jvz1230, tayhyung, Riska971, BigSehun'sjunior, yuna kim, yoitedumb, jnjk, Nur372, ulyalenivk3001, vkook, Melinda, urihunhan, Kookie-laTae, siscaMinstalove, humaira9394 .

BUAT YANG LAIN, TETEP DITUNGGU YA REVIEWNYA. AUTHOR BAKAL LEBIH SEMANGAT MENULIS DAN BRB UPDATE KALAU KALIAN RESPONS. MASA FF INI VIEWERSNYA 2000LEBIH YANG NGEREVIEW CUMA DIKIT L

POKOKNYA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN CEPAT AUTHOR UPDATE J

THANKSEU READERS~ CHU~~


	5. Chapter 5

_"Jungkook-ah.."_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun."_

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan serius. Jungkook kembali mengulas senyum namun sedetik kemudian air matanya jatuh. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan air matanya makin deras._

 _"Jangan meninggalkanku, aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan menjauh dariku, aku ingin selalu didekatmu. Dan Jangan membenciku, karna aku mencintaimu Taehyung hyung."_

* * *

Pintu kamar Taehyung tiba – tiba terbuka dengan agak keras, Jungkook dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang tadinya tengah menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Dibalik pintu, seorang Mark Tuan tampak kacau. Jungkook dan Taehyung terkejut sekaligus takut dengan keadaan Mark yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja itu.

"Ah, rupanya kau Mark. Ada apa denganmu Mark? Bukannya kau tadi bilang mau pulang?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan nada panik bercampur khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Taehyung-ah aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hey ada apa? Ceritakan padaku. Mana aku tau kau harus apa dan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau tak mengatakan kau kenapa."

"Bambam..."

"Bambam? Kenapa Bambam? Bukankah kalian tadi pergi bersama hyung? Kau mau mengantarkannya pulang kan? Dimana ia sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau datang sendiri? Mana Bambam?"

Jungkook mulai tersadar jika Bambam tidak kembali bersama Mark, ia menjejelkan banyak pertanyaan pada Mark secara tidak sabaran.

"Bambam.. dia.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa Mark?"

Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah Mark.

"Aku... aku gagal melindunginya..."

"KATAKAN DIA KENAPA HYUNG? YA TUHAN APA YANG TERJADI?"

Jungkook mulai berteriak histeris karena jawaban dari Mark yang mengejutkan. Gagal melindungi apa maksudnya? Jungkook sangat cemas dan takut sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Bambam adalah sahabat yang paling ia sayangi. Taehyung yang melihat itu segera menenangkan Jungkook dengan mengelus pundak Jungkook.

"Tenanglah, jangan berteriak begitu. Ingat ini rumah sakit Kook. Mark, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan secara jelas pada kami."

-FLASBACK ON-

"Bam-ie, aku mau mampir ke supermarket sebentar, ada beberapa barang kebutuhan yang harus kubeli. Kau mau ikut turun atau menunggu di mobil saja?"

"Hmm.."

Bambam nampak berpikir dengan ekspresi lucunya membuat Mark gemas dan mencium pipi Bambam tanpa aba – aba. Bambam nampak terkejut dengan tindakan Mark.

"Hyaa hyung! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bambam memukul keras lengan Mark dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Sementara Mark mengaduh kesakitan karna pukulan Bambam dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Itu salahmu Bam-ie, karna bertingkah sok imut didepanku."

"Mwoya? Dasar kau ini, setiap ada kesempatan. Aish molla, cepat beli kebutuhanmu segera. Aku akan menunggu di mobil saja."

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Mark semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Yasudah, kau yakin mau di mobil saja?"

Bambam mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ingat tunggu disini saja jangan kemana – mana. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aish, arraseo. Sudah cepatlah jangan cerewet."

Bambam mendorong tubuh Mark agar segera keluar dari mobil sementara Mark pasrah saja didorong oleh Bambam dan akhirnya ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk memasuki supermarket.

"Apa – apaan dia itu. Bahkan kami belum berkencan, berani sekali dia menciumku."

Tiba – tiba pintu mobil terbuka, membuat Bambam kaget. Ia ingin memukul kepala Mark karna kesal namun ternyata yang muncul bukanlah Mark, melainkan seorang laki – laki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang.

"Hai manis."

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi menyeringai.

"Keluar kau."

Lelaki itu menarik paksa Bambam untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!."

Bambam meronta dan berusaha melepaskan cengraman erat lelaki itu di tangannya. Lelaki itu terus menyeret Bambam tak peduli dengan rintihan Bambam minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Tolong.. Tolong aku.. Lepas! Mark hyung tolong aku. Lepaskan ini sakit."

Bambam berteriak dan meronta, ia takut sekali selain itu tangannya juga sangat sakit karna dicengkeram terlalu erat. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan membekap hidung dan mulut Bambam dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang sepertinya sudah mengandung bius didalamnya. Bambam mulai lemas dan kemudian pingsan.

"Ini akan lebih mudah seandainya kau tidak berteriak dan menurut saja."

Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Bambam ala bridal style dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam sebuah mobil. Didalam mobil sudah ada seorang lelaki lain di belakang kemudi.

"Oh, jadi ini kekasih Mark Tuan? Boleh juga."

"Ayo kita segera pergi Jack, sebelum Mark kembali."

"Oke oke, kenapa kau ini terburu – buru sekali sih?"

Mobil itu melaju pergi. Tak lama kemudian Mark keluar dari supermarket dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Maaf aku lama tadi dikasir lumayan antri jadi aku- Bambam? Loh kemana dia?"

Mark bingung karna tidak menemukan Bambam di dalam mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil mencari Bambam disekitar supermarket. Ia sudah berputar – putar disana sampai 25 menit lamanya tapi tak kunjung bertemu dangan Bambam. Mark berusaha menghubungi ponsel Bambam tapi ponselnya tertinggal di mobil. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berbunyi, panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Mark segera mengangkatnya.

"Yobboseo?"

"Mark hyung!."

"Bambam? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku.. aku aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Apa yang terjadi? Yobboseo? Hyaa! Bambam yobboseo."

Mark panik setengah mati mendengar teriakan Bambam di ujung teleponnya.

"Hai Mark Tuan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau?!"

Mark mengenali suara itu. Ya, itu adalah suara Jackson musuh terbesar dari Taehyung dan teman – temannya. Jackson lah yang kemarin mengeroyok Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung berakhir di rumah sakit dengan tangan kiri yang patah.

"Kau apakan Bambam?"

"Hahaha.. santai saja, aku hanya sedikit menjambak rambutnya."

"Brengsek! Jangan menyentuhnya! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

"Benarkah kau akan membunuhku? Aku takut. Hahahahahaha."

Mark mengeratkan giginya marah.

"Dengarkan aku Mark Tuan, jika kau ingin kekasihmu selamat kau dan teman – temanmu harus datang ke markasku nanti malam. Jangan pernah berani memanggil polisi, karna aku tak segan untuk menggorok leher mulus kekasihmu ini."

Jackson mematikan teleponnya dari seberang. Mark terdiam sejenak. Tak mungkin ia mengajak Taehyung dan Jimin untuk ikut turun tangan dalam hal ini, tapi tak mungkin juga kalau ia hanya datang berdua bersama Hoseok. Ia tak mau melihat teman – temannya babak belur. Dan pula, yang selama ini memiliki kemampuan fighter yang bagus hanyalah ia dan Taehyung. Mark membanting ponselnya dengan keras.

"Sial, apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Mark menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang. Hanya ada satu orang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang 'Bambam'.

-FLASBACK OFF-

Mark tertunduk lesu, Jungkook dan Taehyung kaget dengan penuturan Mark.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu salahku, aku meninggalkannya di mobil. Bambam bilang bahwa ia ingin menunggu di mobil saja namun setelah aku kembali ia sudah tidak ada didalam mobil. Aku mencarinya di sekitar kedai supermarket itu tapi tak juga ketemu. Hingga kemudian ponselku berbunyi dan itu Jackson. Bambam bersamanya Taehyung-ah, ia meminta kita untuk ke markasnya malam ini juga bila ingin melihat Bambam selamat. Atau jika tidak, ia mengancam akan mencelakai Bambam. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi Taehyung-ah, aku.. aku menyayangi Bambam, aku tak mau terjadi hal buruk padanya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau membuat Jimin dan Hoseok babak belur, tidak mungkin pula aku mengajakmu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Mark jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia sudah ingin menangis, nyawa Bambam sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karna telah meninggalkan Bambam di mobil. Seandainya tadi mereka berdua sama – sama memasuki supermarket, maka tidak akan begini jadinya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya, sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam entah memikirkan apa. Taehyung beranjak dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Mark.

"Ayo kita pergi ke markas Jackson dan selamatkan Bambam sekarang."

"TIDAK!"

Jungkook dengan mantap menolak keputusan Taehyung.

"Kau gila hyung? Kau ingin aku mati berdiri karna ulahmu itu? Lihatlah kondisimu, kau seperti ini karna mereka. Lalu.. lalu kau ingin pergi kesana lagi? Kau ingin berhadapan dengan mereka lagi begitu? Tidak! Hiks.. aku tidak mau. Saat kau sakit dan menderita aku juga merasakannya hyung! Sakit hiks.. rasanya disini sakit hiks.."

Jungkook memukul pelan dadanya sambil menangis lagi. Taehyung segera memeluknya dan menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Ssstt.. Uljima. Percayalah padaku, kali ini akan baik - baik saja. Ada Mark, dan Hoseok juga disampingku. Lagipula kau tidak ingin kan sesuatu terjadi pada sahabat terbaikmu?"

"Ta-tapi aku takut hyung terluka lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat itu terjadi lagi hyung, aku takut."

"Tidak akan. Aku berjanji aku akan baik – baik saja."

Jungkook terdiam dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ia bingung harus percaya atau tidak dengan Taehyung kali ini. Di satu sisi hatinya ia tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada Bambam, tapi di sisi lainnya ia tidak mau melihat Taehyung terluka lagi. Melihat Taehyung terluka parah seperti kemarin dan meringis juga merintih menahan sakit membuat Jungkook merasa kesakitan juga. Ia merasakan sakitnya Taehyung, itu sebabnya ia terus menangis selama Taehyung pingsan.

"Percayalah padaku.."

Taehyung bergumam lirih membuat Jungkook tersadar dari pemikiran rumitnya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, ia memutuskan membiarkan Taehyung pergi dan menyelamatkan Bambam. Ia percaya pada Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Mark, hubungi Hoseok suruh ia datang kesini sekarang. Sepertinya kita hanya akan pergi bertiga saja tak mungkin mengajak Jimin yang juga sedang sakit."

Mark mengangguk dan bangkit keluar menuju kamar Jimin dirawat.

'Tunggu aku Bam-ie, aku akan menyelamatkanmu segera.'

Selepas kepergian Mark menuju kamar Jimin, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Entah hal buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya. Bisa – bisa tangan kanannya juga ikut patah sebentar lagi.

"Jungkook-ah."

"Ne hyung."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap disini bersama Jimin. Jangan kemana – mana hingga aku kembali. Arraseo?"

Jungkook diam. Lebih tepatnya tak menjawab perintah dari Taehyung. Ia masih nampak ragu atas keputusan Taehyung. Ia tak ingin Taehyung mengalami hal buruk lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Seakan tau kemana arah pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung langsung memeluk dan mengelus punggung adik kecilnya itu. Jungkook diam dalam pelukan Taehyung sampai beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mengecup singkat kening dan bibir Jungkook.

"Aku akan kembali, aku berjanji."

* * *

Bambam tersadar dari pingsannya, ia duduk dilantai dengan tangan yang terikat keatas. Bambam bingung kenapa ia berada disini, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan juga kenapa tangannya diikat keatas begini. Hanya sekarang ia merasa sangat pusing.

"Kau bangun juga."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Bambam, ia menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan menemukan dua orang lelaki bertubuh gempal. Satunya memakai topi bertuliskan 'WANG' dan satunya lagi rambutnya berwarna coklat terang.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

Lelaki berambut coklat terang berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Bambam. Ia berjongkok didepan Bambam lalu mengangkat dagu Bambam dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Ingatlah hal ini, kau sekarang milikku."

Tanpa aba – aba lelaki itu melumat bibir Bambam secara tiba – tiba membuat Bambam terkejut bukan main. Bambam menggeliat menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk melepaskan ciuman itu akan tetapi lelaki itu semakin menekan tengkuk Bambam dan mengunci pergerakan Bambam sehingga Bambam tak berdaya.

"Hyaa! Kim Yugyeom Stop it! Kita hanya menculiknya bukan memperkosanya you know."

Lelaki bertopi menarik paksa tubuh lelaki yang sudah diketahui bernama Kim Yugyeom itu dari Bambam.

"Maaf Jack, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat betapa manisnya dia."

Yugyeom menyeringai dan kembali duduk di sofa seperti posisinya semula, sementara Bambam hanya diam dan menatap Yugyeom dengan tatapan benci.

"Hei bocah, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau kekasih Mark Tuan?"

Bambam hanya diam, Jackson berjongkok didepan Bambam dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tuli? Aku bertanya apa kau kekasih Mark Tuan?"

Bambam tetap diam dan menatap balik ke arah Jackson dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Baiklah, tak perlu jawaban darimu pun aku juga sudah tau. Yugyeom, kita ubah rencana. Aku ingin kau menyetubuhinya didepan Mark Tuan saat mereka tiba disini nanti."

Bambam melebarkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jackson barusan. Ia mendengar Yugyeom tertawa di ujung sana dan melihat Jackson menatapnya dengan tatapan 'itulah jika kau berani melawanku'

Jackson berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke arah Yugyeom sampai suara Bambam menginstuksinya untuk berhenti.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, ia hanya mengajakku untuk menemaninya membeli makan malam untuk Kim Taehyung dirumah sakit. Aku bukan siapa – siapanya, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku hanya teman dekat adik Taehyung, Jungkook. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong."

"Lalu aku akan percaya denganmu?"

Bambam menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Ia berusaha nampak tenang dan tidak takut dengan Jackson dan Yugyeom.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku memang itulah kenyataannya."

"Kita akan tau jawabannya jika Mark Tuan dan teman – temannya itu sudah datang kemari nanti."

"A- apa kau mengira ia akan kesini hanya untuk menyelamatkanku? Kau ini bodoh sekali ya. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan siapa – siapanya lalu untuk apa dia buang energy hanya untuk datang menyelamatkan orang yang baru ia kenal."

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BILANG AKU BODOH."

Jackson berteriak dan menjambak rambut Bambam dengan kencang membuat si pemilik rambut meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau selalu kalah dari Taehyung dan teman – temannya. Kau payah."

Jackson semakin marah mendengar ejekan Bambam, ia menampar keras pipi Bambam hingga ujung bibir Bambam yang memang sudah membengkak akibat ciuman brutal Yugyeom sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kau benar – benar akan.."

"Bos, Kim Taehyung sudah ada didepan sekarang."

Jackson tersenyum licik, ia menatap Bambam sebentar kemudian beralih menoleh ke arah Yugyeom.

"Tunggu apalagi, persilahkan tamu kita masuk dan Yugyeom bersiaplah di posisimu."

Anak buah Jackson mengangguk menuruti perintah Jackson. Jackson berdiri untuk duduk di sofa merah tepat setelahnya Yugyeom beranjak dan menghampiri Bambam.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak se-keji Jackson. Aku bisa jadi sangat lembut asalkan kau menurut. Diamlah maka tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Yugyeom berbisik pelan ditelinga Bambam, sementara Bambam hanya diam tak bersuara. Yugyeom melepas kancing kemeja Bambam satu persatu, Bambam tetap diam. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menyiramkannya ke celana Bambam lebih tepatnya ke area paha dan selangkangan Bambam dan mengibaskannya sedikit ke kening dan leher Bambam. Membuat seolah – olah itu adalah keringat Bambam yang bercucuran karna nafsu yang memburu. Ya, Yugyeom memang tak berencana melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak pada Bambam. Ia hanya menyeting seolah – olah ia telah melakukannya untuk memancing kemarahan Mark. Terdengar suara keras dentuman pintu, sudah dipastikan itu adalah Taehyung dan teman – temannya. Dan benar saja, Taehyung, Mark dan Hoseok datang sesuai undangan Jackson.

"Woah. Kalian tiba juga akhirnya. Welcome to my paradise, welcome to your hell."

Jackson menyambut mereka dengan tepuk tangan. Sementara Taehyung, Mark dan Hoseok hanya menatap lurus ke arah Jackson.

"Baiklah teman – temanku yang baik, aku punya sebuah permainan disini. Permainannya sangat mudah kalian hanya harus mengalahkan mereka."

Jackson menunjuk anak buahnya yang berdiri dibelakang Jackson.

"Lalu selagi kalian bertarung aku akan menyuguhkan sebuah hiburan yang menarik yang akan membuat kalian lebih bersemangat. Dan itu ada disana."

Jackson menunjuk ke arah belakang dan anak buah Jackson yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang Jackson mulai bergeser ke samping. Tepat di depan tembok Bambam terduduk dilantai dengan tali yang mengikat tangannya ke atas. Kancing baju yang terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit tubuh Bambam, Bibir yang membengkak dan sedikit luka sobek di ujungnya, kening dan leher yang bercucuran keringat serta celana jeans Bambam yang basah tepat di daerah selangkangannya. Tepat disebelah Bambam duduk Yugyeom yang memeluk Bambam dengan agresif dan mengendus di leher Bambam. Mark tampak sangat marah melihat hal itu, Bambam hanya menatap Mark dengan tatapan sendunya dan itu membuat Mark semakin ingin membunuh siapa saja yang sudah menyakiti Bambam dan membuatnya seperti ini.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BRENGSEK!"

Mark berlari ke arah Yugyeom namun ia dihadang oleh segerombolan anak buah Jackson.

"Jangan terlalu terburu – buru Mark Tuan, santailah sedikit. Just rilex. Kau harus bisa melewati kami dulu untuk bisa sampai ke kekasihmu."

Mark meninju anak buah Jackson yang menghalanginya, ia tak peduli dengan permainan apapun yang direncanakan Jackson. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menghajar kalau perlu menghabisi Yugyeom karna sudah berani menyentuh Bambamnya. Namun ternyata tak semudah itu, anak buah Jackson yang lain tak membiarkan Mark dengan mudah mencapai Bambam. Ia dihadang lagi dan perkelahian tak dapat dihindari. Taehyung dan Hoseok ikut membantu Mark dalam melawan anak buah Jackson, meskipun Taehyung hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya saja. Selama kurang lebih 30menit lamanya banyak tendangan, pukulan bahkan beberapa dari mereka telah tumbang. Hoseok sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, ia terjatuh terlentang dan menghirup udara secara rakus. Melawan kurang lebih 35 orang dan mereka hanya bertiga, itu adalah hal sulit. Mark dan Taehyung masih kokoh berdiri meskipun luka sudah banyak menghiasi wajah dan tubuh mereka. Hanya 10 orang lagi anak buah Jackson yang tersisa. Mark meregangkan kedua tangannya, cukup melelahkan menyingkirkan 25 orang. Ia menoleh kearah Taehyung dan menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Ayo kita selesaikan. Jungkook menunggumu disana dengan khawatir. Ayo kita habisi mereka karna telah berani menyentuh Bambam."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Mark. Mereka kembali maju untuk melawan 10 orang yang tersisa. Taehyung berlari sambil menendang 2 orang yang menghalanginya lalu tangannya meninju seorang lainnya yang ada didepannya. Taehyung menendang perut, kaki dan dada mereka hingga mereka bertiga akhirnya tumbang. Mark pun demikian, dengan kemampuan matrial arts-nya ia berhasil membuat empat orang lainnya tumbang, namun hal buruk menimpa Mark. Salah seorang dari mereka memukul punggung Mark dengan balok kayu besar dan membuat Mark jatuh tersungkur. Taehyung terkejut melihat itu namun saat ia hendak berlari menuju Mark anak buat Jackson sudah terlebih dahulu memukul perutnya dengan balok kayu juga hingga Taehyung terjatuh juga. Jackson dan Yugyeom tertawa puas dan Bambam menangis. Mark hendak bangkit lagi namun anak buah Jackson memukul kepalanya lagi dengan balok. Mark kembali jatuh, ia merasa pandangannya menjadi buram ia hanya bisa melihat Bambam yang menangis meskipun wajah Bambam tak begitu terlihat jelas. Matanya seakan berbicara pada Bambam 'maafkan aku' dan itu membuat air mata Bambam semakin deras.

"Bagaimana? Menyerah? Hahahaha."

"Hentikan.. hiks.. kumohon.."

Bambam sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Mark yang tak berdaya. Jackson tak menggubris Bambam ia masih terus tertawa dengan lantang. Sampai sebuah suara gebrakan pintu menginstrupsinya untuk berhenti. Semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Park Jimin? Kau."

"Yap, jangan lupakan aku Jackson. Maaf aku datang terlambat teman – teman."

Jackson terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin. Memang sejak awal Jackson sudah merasa aneh karna hanya melihat Mark datang bertiga dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Karna biasanya mereka selalu berempat bersama Park Jimin. Jimin berjalan menghampiri anak buah Jackson yang masih tersisa dan menendang kepalanya dengan gerakan salto. Ia mengambil balok yang terjatuh dan memukulkannya pada yang lainnya. Tak butuh lama untuk Jimin menyelesaikan tugasnya. Seluruh anak buah Jackson sudah tumbang semua sekarang. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi, Yugyeom dan Jackson beserta anak buahnya langsung kabur dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin, Bambam, Mark, Taehyung, dan Hoseok yang masih tergeletak dilantai. Jimin tertawa melihat mereka semua panik karna mengira ada polisi datang, padahal sebenarnya itu hanya suara dari ponsel Jungkook yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Hahaha.. Jungkook-ah keluarlah."

Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Apa mereka semua sudah pergi hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah bilang mereka itu bodoh. Ayo kita bantu yang lainnya."

Jimin menghampiri Bambam dan melepaskan ikatan Bambam. Sementara Jungkook membantu Taehyung untuk duduk.

"Gwenchana hyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Mark hyung."

Bambam memeluk kepala Mark. Mark menutup matanya.

"Mark hyung katakan sesuatu hiks.."

"Aku lega."

Mark menggenggam tangan Bambam erat dan masih menutup matanya. Sungguh ia lega sekali Bambam berada disampingnya lagi. Bambam hanya diam dan memeluk Mark semakin erat, lihatlah luka lebam di wajah Mark. Bukankah itu semua karenanya?

"Kau sudah disampingku sekarang. Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi tak akan kubiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi padamu. Aku berjanji."

Mark membuka matanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Bambam. Bambam mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung."

* * *

Sesuai dugaan Taehyung sebelumnya, sesampainya mereka kembali ke rumah sakit, Taehyung mendapat omelan besar – besaran dari dokter Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak, luka yang lama baru saja sembuh ia malah mencari luka baru lagi. Alhasil Taehyung gagal keluar dari rumah sakit esok pagi. Tak hanya Taehyung, Jimin juga mendapat omelan dari dokter manisnya itu karna telah ikut – ikutan berkelahi padahal tadi sore ia pingsan, well dokter Yoongi masih tidak tau kalau pingsannya Jimin hanya pura – pura saja. Sementara itu diantara mereka Mark lah yang mendapat luka paling serius sehingga harus dirawat seperti Taehyung.

"Jadi ini artinya aku gagal pulang besok?"

Tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi memelas dan sedih yang dibuat – buat. Akting Taehyung memang sangat buruk.

"Tentu saja, ini salahmu sendiri Taehyung-ssi. Sebenarnya kalian ini apa? Gangster? Yakuza? Mafia? Kenapa suka sekali berkelahi."

Dokter Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan kelakuan Taehyung dan kawan – kawan itu.

Jungkook merasa tidak enak hati pada dokter Yoongi karna ini juga termasuk salahnya karena mengijinkan Taehyung ikut berkelahi. Ia berkali – kali meminta maaf atas namanya dan atas nama Taehyung hingga akhirnya dokter Yoongi pergi ke ruangan Mark untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak enak pada dokter Yoongi. Gara – gara aku mengijinkan hyung pergi ia jadi kerepotan dan mengambil shift malam untuk mengurus hyung dan Mark hyung."

"Sudahlah, untuk apa dipikir. Itu kan memang tugasnya. Sekarang yang penting Bambam baik – baik saja. Mark pun juga pasti merasa lega sekarang."

Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Taehyung. Ia duduk disamping ranjang Taehyung dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"hmm.. hyung.. soal yang aku bicarakan tadi sebelum Mark hyung datang.. aku.."

Taehyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Jungkook. Mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook diam dan berhenti bicara.

"Sebelumnya dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengakui sesuatu hal padamu."

Jungkook diam, menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook-ah. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu, ingin melihatmu tersenyum, ingin memelukmu, ingin menciummu. Tapi bila aku teringat jika kau adalah anak dari selingkuhan eommaku rasanya kebencianku padamu mulai terbakar kembali. Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku selama ini yang terkesan jahat, jahil dan terlalu kekanak – kanakan."

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Jungkook.

"Maafkan pula atas pengakuanku yang terlambat. Tapi.."

Taehyung mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tau kita hanya akan bisa berdampingan tapi tak akan bisa bersatu, selamanya kau adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu. Meskipun tak ada darah yang sama mengalir didalam tubuh kita. Jadi aku ingin, kita sama – sama saling melupakan perasaan kita masing – masing."

"Wae hyung?"

Air mata Jungkook mengalir begitu saja dipipinya. Sakit sekali mendengar Taehyung berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa menurutmu ini hal yang mustahil? Kau dan aku berbeda ayah hyung. Ibu kita juga berbeda lalu kenapa kita tak bisa bersama?"

"Karna jika appa tau identitasmu yang sebenarnya dia pasti akan membencimu."

"Apa yang harus ku benci Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook dikejutkan dengan suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar inap Taehyung. Suara yang sangat familiar dan sangat mereka kenal.

"Appa.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :"""D YA ALLAH INI ABSURD SEKALI ;A;

AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KARNA CHAPTER INI KURANG MEMUASKAN SEKALI DAN MAAF JUGA UPDATE CHAPTERNYA KELAMAAN :"""D

SEBENERNYA INI CHAPT UDH KELAR DARI LAMA CUMA AUTHOR SUKA MALES MULU MAU ON :"""""D

MAAPKEUN YA DI CHAPTER INI VKOOKNYA DIKIT, NGEGANTUNG LAGI ENDINGNYA. HAHAHAHA :""""D

MAAF KARNA MENUNGGU LAMA :")

*PADAHAL GAK ADA YANG NUNGGU :""D

RATINGNYA AUTHOR NAIKIN YA DERS /? JADI M NIH XD

GITU AJADEH JANGAN BANYAK2 YAH :')) MAKASIH YG UDH REVIEW MAAF DI CHAPT INI GABISA DISEBUTIN SATU2 AUTHOR LAGI REMPONG..

KALAU DICHAPT INI RESPONSNYA BANYAK DAN BAGUS YA SUKUR2 AUTHOR BAKAL SHARE NEXT CHAPT, KARNA SEJUJURNYA INI FF UDH KELAR DERS CUMAN TINGGAL SHARE DOANG :"D

KALAU TERNYATA YANG REVIEW DIKIT DAN GAK ADA YANG MAU LANJUT YASUDAH DI CUT SAJA SAMPAI DISINI :''''))

DAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH MENGIKUTI FF INI SAMPEK SEJAUH INI. KALAU MASIH MAU LANJUT POKOKNYA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DEH HEHEW :3

YAUDAH GITU AJA :'D AUTHOR TERLALU BANYAK CINCONG NIH.

.

THANKSEU READERS~ CHU~~


End file.
